Emphasis
by SuperRed
Summary: A retelling of a series of small adventures two very different individuals undertake to help save Motherboard and Cyberspace. They may not have known it but through their unexpected bond; somehow they'll be just in the nick of time. Maybe too they'll soon realize the rival beside them maybe more of a partner-in-crime?
1. Chapter 1

_Current A/N-The og plan was to make this a quick fic and write a more in-depth Sly/Matt fanfiction at a later date. But this one seems to make it easier to develop and expand on. So this will be the main fic, it upgraded from side hoe to main hoe. Past self's need to escape stress rly helped current me out a lot._

Past A/N-This is a stress-induced Matt/Sly fic. I needed to do something or I was going to lose it. I've been doing a stupid term paper and I need to get away from that stress life. Originally was going to be a chapter, but isn't life funny like that? Honestly, I just need more fluff from these boys.

* * *

The light filters through the cracks in the blinds. The inside of the bedroom begins to light up, a new day about to begin. A small blue device lays beside a bed, counting down slowly. A small figure is sleeping quietly bundled up under multiple blankets. The device ends its countdown.

 _*Beep Beep Beep*_

The figure shuffles around disturbed by the relentless beeping. The covers lift revealing the face of a brown-eyed teenager. He turns to the device, still covering himself in blankets, grabs the alarm and turns it off. He rises up and looks around, rubbing his right eye. He yawns and stretches slightly. Leaving the bed, he wraps a loose blanket around himself and opens his closet. In the moment, he grabs the last of his clean clothes and changes.

He feels his stomach ache and realizes he's starving; he without delay walks down the short hallway, briefly stopping to look at a certain bedroom door. The room is still locked and undisturbed. It's not like the teen it needed to be unlocked; it just would be nice to see it finally in use again. He turns away looking down the small hallway to the kitchen area; the rest of the house is beginning to light up. The teen walks the rest of the way, the blanket dragging across the soft light blue carpet. He walks into the kitchen and begins prepping breakfast. He sits in his chair and eats his chocolate flakes slowly.

Since its quiet and there is nothing to do. He grabs a notepad to doodle some ideas down, keeping his mind busy. Occasionally glancing at the chair across from him. Amidst his doodling, he detects something, he smells a vile scent. Turning in his chair, he notices the pile of dishes growing in the sink. 

_I'm gonna have to dishes today, aren't I?_

Eventually, he finishes eating and begins on the dishes. He scrubs, rinses, and puts away the plates, forks, and cups. A little later he is finished and starts the dishwasher. He looks up to see the time. It's about time for him to start his work. He heads through the door connected to his garage and opens it. The garage door slowly trudges open and the sunlight hits Slider in the face. It is a perfect sunny day out. Slider pulls out his notepad as he sits on his workbench and begins building what he was doodling.

A few hours pass.

Amongst all the tinkering, Slider's mind was beginning to wander. In midst of all the mindless tasks he completes daily, he began to turn inward. An inward study of himself. Since there is little else to think about right now.

Slider had always known himself to be relatively calm and collected throughout his short life. He never felt the need before to overreact or react the way most would expect. Even amongst the Radsters he was considered almost obnoxiously cool. While most would be more expressive, loud, or attention seeking in life. Slider would remain carefully aloof. All his friends had asked him at some point _"Hey do you ever get angry, man?"_ Or _"I don't think I've ever seen you cry, Sly."_

He would respond the same: smile briefly and shrug. That was usually the answer that would end the mock interrogation.

The young builder supposes it had all started when he was young. Recalling when he wiped out on his first rock 'n roll attempt. His board didn't properly grip the ramp edge and he put too much weight on the front. In less than a second he lost his balance and fell off, sliding down the ramp. Accordingly, his skateboard hit him on its way down.

He didn't cry or scream, just let out an pained sigh. The brunette pulls himself as his Dad frantically runs over. Coop quickly assessed him, looking up and down for anything more than a scratch. Seeing Slider perfectly fine he tersely laughed,

 _"Wow, you took that like a champ Sly."_

Slider stops tinkering with one of his many gadgets; briefly studying the blank wall in front of him. His eyes fill with tears. Briskly he rubs his eyes and sniffles quietly. It had been awhile since he saw his Dad. The last few days with him, his Dad seemed distracted, moody, and quiet. Slider at the time had decided to give him space.

Slider lets out an angered breath, _Why didn't I care a little more? What's wrong with me?_

While being distracted, the tool he is using slid out of his grip, nicking him. Slider recoiled instantly, shocked and worried about his finger. He inspects it, finding only a small groove of a cut in his silicone finger. Slider puts down the gadget.

 _Great another thing I can't repair. If Dad were here I could actually afford replacements._

Slider covers the cut with a bandage, it would suffice until he could muster up some money to get it properly fixed. He looks at the bandage before heading back to his work station.

 _Why did this happen? Where are you Pops?_

Slider sits down slowly, feeling a lot older than he is. He was tired of being alone, from the first day until now. He can clearly remember waking up. It was late and his Dad hadn't come to wake him up. He walked out in the hallway, grumbling at him. He opened the garage and it was still closed. He went to his room and it looked like a mess.

Slider looked everywhere. Searching the garage again, town, even calling people. He told himself to remain calm, he would find him. He always did. He would be out shopping, hanging with friends, or maybe doing an odd job. Coop would come back, he always did.

But a day later, he filled out a missing cyberperson report. Everyone commented on how well he was handling himself. How he was so brave. Slider would nod and believe so. But from the fourth night and on, Slider began to feel differently. Time wore him down, he got to the point where Radsters would see him mope around or his smile would grow tight to hide the tears. Occasionally snapping viciously at people that would carelessly shed his Dad in a more negative light. It didn't stop the gossip though,

 _"He was always a deadbeat, I know he left poor Slider behind. They'll prove it soon enough."_

" _He probably never wanted to be a Dad. Being a single Father must be so hard. No one wants to be with someone with baggage."_

" _I wonder what will happen to the little snob now?"_

People talked non-stop as more information was discovered. Apparently, Coop left willingly. He went off-world leaving with no words, notes, or reasons. And that's all they knew because the trail went cold. Slider couldn't believe it. He looked right at the Suit and didn't seem to understand him. He couldn't be right, this wasn't right. His Dad wouldn't leave him.

But a little later something inside him clicked. It clicked when he looked in Coop's room and saw the mess it was. It looked like he was in a hurry. He was running away. It was possible. It happened, he left. He left Slider. He said he loved him. He lied. Slider was suddenly furious.

He tore through his house that evening, breaking anything he could get his hands on. Screaming and cursing and crying for his Father. He didn't understand, there was no way his Dad would leave him. But he did. Coop left him, didn't even say goodbye, wasn't he good enough for a goodbye? Slider remembers hoping Coop would never return. If he did Slider would slam the door in his face. He would curse his name, tell him he wasn't his problem anymore. Maybe scream at him that he really was a good for nothing. Or if he felt brave enough that Slider hated him.

But as time clicked on; Slider's attitude seemingly changed. Was it him? What if he was better? Maybe if he did better his Father would come back? He had to come back eventually, right? If he came back Slider would never ignore him again. Was he somewhere else with someone else? If he were more interesting would Coop come back? He would lay awake night after night, morning after morning, day after day, the thoughts suffocating him.

No more board practice, late night talks, dinner, fixing stuff, or just support he didn't know he had until it was gone. He felt numb. He felt tired all the time, but he couldn't sleep either. He found himself withdrawing from others and his skateboards growing dusty. Slider concluded one night that even if Coop returned Slider probably wouldn't be there to see him. And that was okay. He remembers one day lying in his bed, somewhere between sleep and consciousness.

 _He heard a knock on his door, he promptly ignored it. They had to go away eventually. But 10 minutes of knocking later. Slider's grumpily cursing their name and dragging himself to the door. The door opens letting the afternoon sun shine through the doorway; King Dudicus stands there._

 _Slider blinks, "Dee?"_

 _The ruler looks Slider up and down, his frown deepening, "Slider, you look terrible. Where have you been?"_

 _Slider shrugged. King Dudicus tries again, "Slider can I come in?"_

 _Slider nodded no, "It's messy."_

 _"I don't mind."_

 _"Dee, I don't want to do this right now. Just go." Slider begins to shut the door, a hand stopped the door. King Dudicus gives him quite a glare, powerful and urgent._

 _"Slider, move aside."_

 _Slider looks at him, then his hand, and tries again to force the door shut. King Dudicus fights against him,_

 _"Go away Dee! I don't need you here!"_

 _"Slider stop it."_

 _"NO!"_

 _King Dudicus uses a surprising amount of strength to force himself in and make Slider yield. The teen looks at him in slight contempt, breathing heavily. He gives Dudicus a weak look. He turns from him, wrapping his blanket closer around him._

 _"Do what you want. I don't care. I'm going to bed."_

 _"Slider, wait."_

 _Slider retreats to his room, hearing King Dudicus sigh behind him. He closes his door and pulls the covers over his head._

 _The next thing he knows he waking up to a nice smell, it smells warm and hearty. Slider peeks his head out of his door. He doesn't see Dee and decides to follow his nose and ended up in the kitchen. He sees Dee. King Dudicus gives him a careful look with dinner prepared on the small table._

 _Slider froze knowing sitting down was resigning into Dee's trap. His eyes flicker hungrily to the meal, but his mind keeps nagging him to hide away again in his room. King Dudicus had to give up eventually. Everyone did._

 _"Slider we need to talk. I would appreciate not having to deal with another temper tantrum. But I will if I need to."_

 _Slider jumps slightly at the sudden voice in the silence and looks at him._

 _"Well?"King Dudicus challenges. Slider thinks carefully weighing his options, he glances at the door behind him. Slider turns to leave._

 _"You know, you aren't the only one who wanted to hole himself away and die y'know." King Dudicus pops a grape in his mouth. Slider turns back looking unsettled,_

 _"What?"_

 _King Dudicus shrugs, waving his hand in a dismissal manner, "Oh no, I'm sure you'll find your answers in that room of your's Sly."_

 _Slider glares, "You don't know me. You don't understand."_

 _King Dudicus laughs a hollow laugh, "I didn't want rule, I still don't. I wasn't raised in a palace. So, when everything dropped in my lap and I couldn't adjust. I wanted to die. I almost did. But someone came and helped me."_

 _Slider takes a step closer, "Dad?"_

 _King Dudicus nodded no, "Coop and I weren't in a good spot in that exact moment in my life. No, no it was actually a monk. He kinda pulled me out of my funk."_

 _Slider flicks his eyes to the table, "Oh."_

" _So?"King Dudicus leaves the unasked question in the air. Slider closes his eyes and reluctantly sits down._

' _Thanks."_

" _Yea."_

 _It is quiet except for the noise of Slider's fork scraping the food off his plate. Slider's eyes flick to King Dudicus who waiting patiently on him,_

 _"I don't know what to say."Slider admits softly._

 _"Me neither, just try. That's what I do."_

 _"Uh, I, well, I just."Slider's voice trails off. He takes a moment to collect himself, just a small thought, a small truth,_

 _"He left me." His voice trembles slightly. He tries again, making his voice firmer,_

 _"He left me behind."_

 _King Dudicus listens. Slider's voice begins to burn in his throat._

 _"It hurts and I don't want it anymore."Slider feels the tears coming, words are getting harder to form._

 _"He doesn't love me."_

" _He never did."_

 _Dudicus cocks his head to one side; he seems confused with that sentence._

 _"I don't know how to live without Dad. I don't want to be alive. Not if Dad's not gonna be there."_

 _"Slider, I can't lose him and you. I can't."_

 _Slider shakes his head, tears begin to come down, "I don't know. I don't know Dee, you might have to."_

 _"Little Dude, not an option. I know how this looks right now. And know you want it to end but I know Coop. I know that, this, I'm not good at this, but Coop loves you. You can't give up. Not on Coop, especially not on yourself. He's gonna come back or we are gonna find him. You can't leave me or Coop. He would die if he knew you weren't here waiting for him. He needs you, I need you."  
King Dudicus pulls him into a encompassing hug. It's tight and warm and somehow perfect. Slider cries silently in his grip. The tears hurt. Each breath is ragged and burns. His body aches. His mind is all over the place. His whole soul seems like it's trying to express the depth of this wound._

" _It hurts so much."Slider says inbetween shuddering breaths. Dee nods,_

" _I know Slider."_

" _I don't think I can do this."_

 _"Sly, I got your back. You gotta have mine."_

 _Slider needs one more thing. Just one thing to hold onto, "Prove it."_

" _About Coop?"_

 _Slider nods in his shoulder. King Dudicus lets out a weary laugh, he let Slider go slightly, "When you came into this world, Coop cried like really hard when he first held you. He doesn't cry. But he did for you Slider, he cried so hard. He was so loud, the Doctor from another room brought him tissues. And when he looked at you for the first time it was like his whole world was in your tiny brown eyes."_

 _It was quiet. But in the quiet Slider let himself remember his Dad. He remembered his smile and laugh. He remembered his hugs and kisses. He remembered about everything he loved about his Father. He remembered how much he loved him._

 _"Okay." Slider nods in resignation. Dee looks at him a little surprised,_

 _"Okay?"_

 _"We'll find him Dee, we'll find him together,"_

 _King Dudicus lets out a watery laugh and nods, "Okay,"_

 _Slider smiles back, this time after the tears he felt better, not worse._

Slider didn't know what he would've done without Dee. Dudicus really helped Slider find his turning point. From then on, Slider could feels himself healing with each day. He came to accept that to continue to heal there would still be days of anger and sadness. And that he had to heal at his own pace. He accepted that he would always miss his Father as he would always love his Father. So Slider decided to wait for him and hope these days would come to an end soon.

 _Hah and that my whole story huh?_ He chuckled without any humor.

He places down his tools and rubs his face in a stressed gesture. He needs a break. No more heavy thoughts, no more emotions. He went to the back part of the garage reaching for a skateboard. He picks one up and feels surprised when it feels lighter. He looks at the back, no wheels? He frowns in confusion.

 _Did I take the wheels off this one_?

He took another one down. He discovers the wheels are gone as well.

 _What?_

He takes another down and another.

 _Did Haji take my wheels? She can't still be mad, like come on._ _Whatever, she better put them all back or I'm egging her house._

He flips the wheeless board in the air and catches it before it falls. Wondering what he was gonna do without his wheels.

"Aaaaah! NOOO! MY WHEELS BRO!" Slider looks outside of his open garage. Outside his garage door, Radsters were panicking holding up their boards in shock and grief.

"It's Hacker! Hacker did this!" One of them shouts. The radsters around her begin to groan and look around in fear. Slider feels his blood boil, he grips his board tight in his hands.

 _Hacker? Here, again? Great, but how did he take all the wheels in such a short time? I would've noticed. Did he become King again? No, I probably would've seen a line of sad radsters giving him their wheels. So how did he do it? It almost seems like magic. Oh, oh no, the ring._

Slider takes in a fearful breath.

 _If Hacker has the ring, we're all screwed. He'll wish Motherboard out of existence. Did he do that to Dee? Hacker wouldn't deactivate a borg, right? No, he totally would. Oh tite, I need to find Dee. Oh Motherboard, Dee don't be deactivated._

Slider looks around needing a quick replacement. He sees the empty cans he forgot to clean up. A determined look appears on his face.

 _Perfect._

 _~Time skip cause I'm lazy~_

Slider skates along quickly, he wobbles slightly trying to adjust to having cans for wheels. He wished that he had his Dad's balance when dealing with this outrageous problem.

"Watch out dude!"A radster boards barreling towards him. Slider weaves to the right and they barely dodge colliding. Slider can feel the brush of his elbow pad brush his the sleeve of his hoodie. He twists his face in irritation as the same problem happens three more times.

 _I can't believe borgs who have skated all their lives are this bad_. _Just walk around if you can't handle it, you skating junkies. Or like go back to training wheels._

He swings wide around a corner, still trying to control his board and in the process he takes a wrong path. He lets out an frustrated breath,

 _No come on!  
_  
He looks ahead and sees a group of people rolling towards him. Slider squints to see who he has to avoid now, cyboid, two girls, and a boy.

 _Oh?_

Slider scans him impressed, _He's kinda cute. Do I know him?_

Slider racks his brain, nothing coming to mind.

 _No, there's no way. I know everyone here. They must be from offworld. Poor tourists, worst time to sightsee. Hey wait, are they using a stone as a wheel?_

He hears a loud bang and watches as the tire memorial comes crashing down right on the new guy and his friends. Slider blinks in surprise, he speeds up. Reaching the pile of tires, he hops off his board. He hears muffled voices under the tires. He pulls off a tire, seeing the back of one of the girls. She looks alive and fine. He smiles relieved. He reaches out his hand,

"Grab on!"

She smiles at him and accepts the hand. When their hands make contact, Slider cringes slightly as he pulls her up.

 _Ugh that feels so weird! Why do her hands feel so squishy?_

He pulls her out fast. He sees the other two pop their heads out. He pulls all of them out and as they dust off. He put one leg on his board. He would wait for confirmation they were really okay. Then he needs to find Dee and maybe they could find some way to take Hacker down.

 _Too bad, I'll probably never see the redhead again._

"Hey, um thanks for saving us." The boy smiles shyly at Slider.

Slider shyly smiles back and turns beginning to head out.

"Wait, you can't just leave us here. We need a ride!" The girl with the glasses demands, approaching him. Slider internally balks,

 _The nerve of tourists._

"Not my problem." He starts off. He hears another voice, the other cybergirl.

"But we have to stop Hacker-"

 _Like you stand a chance_ , Slider thought still trying to escape the situation.

"King Dudicus says he has the Totally Rad Ring!"The bird finally speaks.

Slider stops, _Dee's okay._

Another screaming radster flies past them. The girls glance at each other and the redhead looks at the radsters in concern.

"Where's he now?"

The blue bird shrugs confused before looking back at the redhead. Slider looks at his shoes.

 _Things will only get worse if I go looking for Dee. He's okay so I have to stop Hacker. I know about the ring so I can stop him, right? No, I definitely can._

He turns his head to acknowledge them, "What's Hacker doing with the ring?"

The cyboid speaks carefully still trying to read him, "He using it to ruin Radopolis. He'll use it on Motherboard soon."

"I see."

 _I'll need help. I don't think I can do this alone. Well the tourists want to stop Hacker too so I guess we'll be the Cybersquad before they arrive. I'll need to get them wheels. Back to the garage then._

"Come on!" He motions and boards off. He hears the boy say something about not trusting him. Slider felt a twinge of offense and also amusement. He was right they didn't know him, for all they know he could've set that trap. He grins in spite of himself.

 _Cute and sort of smart, huh. Today might be fun._

"Really, I think he's kinda cute."

"Me too."

 _Or maybe not._

 _~Another time skip bc I'm really wanting more Sly/Matt sorry to the plot ppl~_

Slider has to physically stop from rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe that he convinced himself to work with literal children. They were loud, annoying, and made no sense. Plus the redhead keeps giving him dirty looks. A little disappointed by this, Slider pretends not to notice.

 _Would you stop shooting me dirty looks! I'm not doing anything!_

Slider would love to pretend he didn't notice the growing animosity coming from the redhead. The girls had only been here for a few minutes and they were really really flirty. Slider as he worked on making them boards noticed the more friendlier they got; the nastier the looks he got.

 _He has to be strait._ Slider rolls his eyes, thanking his current luck. _They always have to be cute. Love that._

Slider had done this song and dance before. He meets a cute guy and his girlfriend or he meets a girl and the pining angry guy friend following right behind her. Or he's with a group of cute guys and girls flock right to him. Basically it ends the same with everyone mad at him for being good-looking.

 _Can't one of the guys I meet not be into girls, like come on._

Wait they were talking again, something about him.

"You expect these to work." The boy rudely remarks. Slider sucks on one side of his upper teeth in irritation. Regardless, Slider took the bait.

"You got a better idea." He says flatly. The boy rolls his eyes, but says nothing. Slider exults in the small victory.

"A so anyway. Thanks for the wheels and saving us. That was really cool of you."The girl with glasses blushes slightly.

"Yea we'd be in real trouble without you uh?"The girl with black hair leaves the question hanging in the air for him to answer.

He briefly entertains the idea of giving them a fake name. But he wasn't in the mood to be caught in a lie today.

"Name's Slider."

They give him their names in return: Jackie, Inez, Digit, and Matt. At least he could stop labeling them by their gender.

"We don't have time for this guys! We need to take down Hacker. Thanks for the boards Slider. But we have to go." Matt turns waving everyone to follow him.

"But Matt!"Digit turns around with a slight hop.

"Stop. You'll need this if you want to beat Hacker."Slider pulls out a map from one of his many work drawers. The drawer is full of old papers and plans. This particular paper though. It was Dudicus's and his Father's map of where to put the ring. Matt turns back to him, Slider continues.

"What's that?"Jackie places one finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner. Slider smiles, if he were into girls he'd probably be into Jackie. Everything she did was just pure and pretty.

"Its a map of the Circle of Supreme Safety."

"How is that going to help us?"Matt crosses his arms still giving Slider a doubtful look.

"It'll stop Hacker."

"Sounds good to me."Inez sweetly chimes in.

"After **we** get the ring back we gotta put it someplace it will be safe forever. That would be the Circle of Supreme Safety and it is somewhere in the Stokafied forest. It'll be faster if some of us find the circle and the others go get the ring back from Hacker."

"I like that plan, sounds pretty solid."Digit gives a few happy flaps of his wings.

"Thanks but we don't need your help."Matt grumbles and walks to stand beside Inez. Slider frowns.

"Matt don't be ridiculous."Inez elbows him. Digit nods,

"It's his map, he's in if he wants in."

"I'm in."The brunette raises his chin to challenge the redhead. Matt sighes and gives up.

"Fine, who's going where?"

The girls look at Slider, who sighs knowing they're waiting on his answer.

"I'm going after Hacker."Matt rolls his eyes, catching onto the girls intentions.

"Then Slider and I, we'll go find the Circle."Inez answers quickly. Jackie shakes her head,

"No Inez, you're better off to go with Matt. You and him can take down Hacker easily. Slider and I can find the Circle."

"No way. Slider and I are going after Hacker. Jackie, you and Inez take the map and find the Circle."Matt firmly decides for the group.

"But-"The young fashionista starts to protest.

"Fine."Inez grabs the map from Matt.

Slider glares at the redhead not even trying to hide his displeasure.

"Let's just go."

"I'll come too, to keep the peace."Digit buckles his helmet; he waits for the signal.

Slider took a slow breath, _Don't let him get to you. You've been through worse, heard worse. I'm not going to be caught up in this. Besides he's not even worth the energy._

He looks back seeing everyone ready to go, he meets Matt's eyes, _Try to keep up._

"Move out!" Slider and the gang part ways.

It's a few minutes of needed silence. Slider begins to feels lighter now. He is glad he gets a break from talking to Digit and Matt. He hears someone coming up behind him fast, he looks in slight perturbance as Matt flies past him. The sixth grader rolls around a bush or two trying to show Slider who was in charge. Slider mentally rolls his eyes and rolls past him, doing only slightly more than Matt did to annoy him.

The eighth grader looks back, smiling invigorated. Matt didn't even try to hide his displeasure. Slider hides a laugh. No one has challenged his boarding abilities since he was young. It felt nice to flex his skills, to try again. Slider turns back satisfied.

Digit yells something, but he and Matt were too wrapped in each other to notice.

* * *

 _~Bonus~_

 _Bc slow burns kill me and not today death._

* * *

Matt glared at Slider carefully through the window. He had made dinner tonight and Coop was out so it would just be them. It was going to be a nice time to catch up, if Slider would ever shut up. Slider was outside leaning against their house chatting time away. Thin and long and attractive, he took his sweet time. He was talking to a Radster about how much it would cost to tune up his car and paint it hot pink. Personally, Matt hates that color but Slider was so mellow he would agree to anything it seems. He studies his partner's back it had been a long time since the first time he had met the then seemingly snob of a Skaterboi. And lucky for him Slider was able to make him realize he might be a little more.

Well mostly, there were times Slider was a real pain. Matt saw the Radster motion to his car and Slider follows in suite. Matt stands and heads out. Enough was enough he was too old to be ignored. He opens the door and follows quietly after the two of them. He nears the garage and stops when he heard them chatting softly.

"Yea my old lady wants the car to match her wardrobe it seems. Well, she does after I forgot our anniversary." Matt hears Slider laugh, a deep warm sound.

"I feel, the second I step in that door. I'm gonna get a quite an earful from a certain math nerd."

"How is being with one of the cybersquad anyway? Everything you ever dreamed of? Or…?"

Matt had half a mind to paint the car black for the or itself. There was a notable pause. He knew after years and years of dating and learning how to understand Slider it meant a million things were running through his head. He was trying to pick the best one.

"He's…more amazing than anything I ever dreamed of."

Matt feels himself blush. He doesn't want too, he was too old to be acting so silly. But he couldn't help it. Most times Slider would be very quiet about his feelings. He knew Matt knew where he stood and if in question would reassure Matt. But saying sweet nothings or elaborating on his feelings. Only sometimes. When Matt wasn't paying attention or sleeping or to grab his attention briefly.

Anyway, he walks back into the house to calm down and stop being red. Certain Slider knew he was there and was being a pain on purpose. Though he smiles tenderly thinking about what was said, storing it away for himself to remember and take out on rainy days.

Slider listens to the soft footsteps leave. He smiles outwardly,

"Something the matter?" The Radster asks. Slider looks at him the smile dropping a seemingly apathetic attitude returning.

"Oh no, I just had to get someone's attention."

* * *

 _Wow, when u make a stress fic and it turns out to be long and full of plot. And besides the bonus, you literally become the meme of the woman squinting and kneeling to find it. Well done SR!_


	2. Chapter 2

_But I'm really grateful for all the kind reviews! You guys are too awesome, I hope to update this on the reg but there's no set update time yet. I've been following the plot and dialogue from the og episode but I'm going to incorporate more dialogue to fill in existing plot holes. Like Coop and stuff like that. I do think the bonus will be a steady thing because I'm impatient. Also, I in no way own Cyberchase or any of the og dialogue. I just like to expand on it._

* * *

Silently hiding behind a sand dune, Slider judges Hacker while he struggles to comb out his basic hair knots.

 _Why is he struggling so hard with knots? Just pull them out dude. He had hair at some point, this should not be that hard or scary for him. Also why platinum blond? That's not his color, not at all. What a poser._

The next thing Slider knows, Hacker is howling for Buzz and Delete to go away. Then in a fury makes the ring slowly start to pull Motherboard apart.

 _Motherboard!_

"He's taking Motherboard apart? We gotta get that ring, quick!" Digit's worried expression morphed to fury. Slider nods, the longer they wait, the worse this will get.

"Too bad we don't have a fake ring. We could pull the ole switch-a-roo." Matt remarks longingly.

That caught Slider's attention, _I wonder? Hacker's smart but not really observant with his ego. I don't think he can read body language either. Maybe he could be fooled by a simple plan like that if it was executed well and the ring at least resembles the other enough._

"That'll work. Come on!" Slider signals the other's to follow him and boards off. He hears Matt grumbling behind him,

"Why do we always have to follow him?"

"He's got an idea."

"It was my idea!"

"Well he's gonna make it happen."

Slider smiles slightly; Digit putting Matt in his place is so uplifting Slider decides to do a quick BigSpin. He lands perfectly.

 _Huh, maybe cans for wheels aren't so bad._

 _~When you have cans for wheels but you still cooler than everyone else. I think the move Slider did was a BigSpin. I am not a skater so apologies to all Skaters if I'm wrong. I did some research but like probs not enough. Geez, when you try to write a ship and you have to describe the sail you have~_

Slider digs through a box of parts, _Where is it? I know Dad kept those plans for the ring here somewhere. Maybe I can make it from my memory? No, probably not. I'm not that good, not yet._

He fishes out a bag of oily gears and flings it behind him along with more spare parts. In his digging and searching he comes across his limited edition, BigmAn screwdriver.

 _Oh hey, I was looking for that._

He moves that to the side then after shuffling around the remaining small things. He decides that this box was a bust. He swiftly moves on to the next place. He reaches up to the top shelf of his many shelves. He moves scrapes, tools, books, and many repair items to the side.

"I don't know Digit. I don't know what he's doing or if he knows what he's doing."

 _Oh shut it Matt, always trying to pick a fight with me. Go take a walk or something. Like you know what you're doing._

Slider is legitimately getting riled up the longer he spends time with Matt. He decides to keep to himself to not start any unnecessary fights. Slider prays that Hacker would make Radopolis silent too then he could think in peace without all the extra chatter. His palm grazes the blueprints. He pulls it out and gives it a shake, the dust flies off it.

"Here, look okay, it's the plan the original ring was made from." The two look at him with awe.

"Woah, where'd you get that?" Matt gives him a probing look.

"My Father." Slider hates the way loss colors his voice. Without missing a beat, Slider changes his tone, replacing it with irritated vigor,

"We gotta cut out a ring that matches this exactly."

"We need to cut out two circles. One for the inside edge of the ring, the other for the outside edge." Matt says with a deadpan look.

"But how do we know how big to make them?" Digit asks.

"We need to adjust the radius." Slider answers quickly. He sees the confusion still lingering in Digit's eyes and wants to help. But with time running out, the quick answer was going to have to suffice. Matt, unfortunately, didn't pick up on this and decides to re-explain it to Digit in a different way.

"Here Dige it's like this-"

It surprises Slider to see this understanding and softer side of Matt; Slider only seeing him snap at the girls and Digit without a second thought.

 _So you can be decent to the people around you. That's good to know._

Slider briefly remembered his smile and the thank you, _Hm, you're complicated._

He glances at his clock and balks, "Nevermind, I'll make it. And I have just the tool to do that."

"Sheesh, what's with this guy?"

Slider felt his face flush with embarrassment, his pique prickling up again, he ignores it in favor of actually doing something productive.

 _Jeez, can everyone get off my case!? You're all too dense to realize Motherboard is suffering while you explain simple math principles! And why does everyone constantly think I have a problem! All of you guys take so long to get anything done! I'm not the problem here, Matt! You and all my friends and everyone think you know me! You don't! I'm actually not a complete, okay woah, slow down, I'm okay. Chill out Sly._

Slider lets out a slow breath to calm himself again. After regaining his reason he quickly crafts the fake rings. One for them to see and one for them not to see. As much as Matt's fakeout plan would be enough. Slider knew a backup plan was always smart to have.

"We just have to put the markings on it." Slider holds the first ring up to the light,  
angling it to see if there were any visible flaws. He didn't see any and smiles satisfied.

"May I?" Digit injures softly. Slider grins,

"Sure." While Digit switches his beak to apply the markings, Slider pockets the other ring. Matt held the map up to the fake ring. Slider watches Matt approves of the ring.

"An exact copy! Let's make the switch!" Matt shouts gleefully. Slider feels a little swell of happiness so he smiles briefly.

 _~ Cyberchase, we're movin'. We're beating Hacker at his game. Don't tell me that he's trying to hack the Motherboard, we'll get him every time. Cosmic worlds, freaky places that we've seen~_

Slider glares with disgust as Hacker continues to dismantle Motherboard's memory shields.

 _How can a borg be that pleased at destroying Motherboard? I don't know how Pops could've been friends with that freak. How could anyone have been friends with Hacker?_ _All he does is create pain for the people who loved him._ _Then again Dad would know something about that to, huh._

Slider's mind wanders back to an old thought. It was just a thought and the Suits dismissed it quickly but, did Hacker have something to do with his Father's disappearance? King Dudicus brought it up to them when Coop first vanished and Slider remembered thinking it possible. After all, there was a time when King Dee was briefly overthrown/willing gave up his crown to Hacker. So it wasn't like Hacker was innocent. Slider thought the Suits would take Dee's input more seriously seeing how King Dudicus was very involved in the investigation of Coop's disappearance.

He hired people to search for Coop privately and had volunteers looking for Coop everywhere. He released the investigation to the media so subsequently the public. The story caught on like wildfire and soon people everywhere were looking for the missing radster. Radsters in general were very protective of each other and even if they were feuding would have each other's back. This trait especially seen in their monarch Dudicus. Though this situation was a little more personal to Dudicus than other cases. Slider knew they had been close friends for years and relied on each other a little more than other friendships.

Surprisingly the Suits dismissed Dee like the rest. They said besides King Dudicus seeing Hacker with Coop a few days prior he didn't really have any ties to this situation. Slider even less evidence being gone that morning when Hacker had talked with Coop only seeing him in the evening. There was no conclusive evidence that they had to suspect Hacker had done more than come to talk to Coop. Back then Hacker was a threat for sure but he had never caused Radopolis any real problems so he couldn't be the main suspect.

Slider remembered feeling unsure, King Dee wasn't hurt in the incident and it was dealt with in a skate off. After losing Hacker had given the crown back and left for a brief time. But seeing how it was never stated how long he had to leave. He after serving an appropriate amount of time was allowed to return. And the new law issued a few weeks back stated no crimes after the sentence was served could be used against to penalize or use for current suspicions of new suspected crimes. If the person was connected it had to be proven with new evidence. King Dee knowing his own laws seemed torn. The head of the Suits approached him,

 _"You know the law King Dudicus. With the moral gray area of Hacker's previous crime and no real harm to you or your kingdom. You can't personally pursue Hacker on this new suspicion. It would be a violation of the laws."_

 _"Can't we bring him in for questioning though-"Slider pursued._

 _"He is currently off world and therefore out of our jurisdiction. If he returns he may be brought in to be questioned if he feels inclined to."_

King Dudicus remained quiet after that. Shortly afterwards evidence was found that Coop left on his own accord. No threats, reasons, or motives. The radsters that suspected Hacker originally turned their anger towards Coop suspecting he just didn't want to care for Slider anymore. Subsequently, Hacker was dismissed by all parties. Even Slider faltered in his faith with his Father. The investigation turned cold and people abandoned the search feeling betrayed by the radster. Besides who could question the Suits, what they concluded was usually what had happened.

The Suits ran the law under King Dudicus's watch. The law was mostly citizen monitored seeing how radsters were too chill to cause much trouble. If someone stepped out of line they were quickly corrected. But every once in a while, there would be trouble bigger than the citizen's control and the Suits would appear to bring order. There was three rings of them. The personal service of the king suits, the business realm suits (outsite relations and insite business relations), and the public safety suits. They were all known by the citizens but in a way secretive as well.

"Motherboard!" Matt whispers in distress,

 _But Hacker is back and causing trouble again. So maybe, he did come after my Dad? Maybe that's why he left? Could it be the Suits were wrong?_

Screams filled the air. Slider listened in horror hearing her shrill shrieks from the small monitors.

"Motherboard can't hold on much longer!We have to do something and we have to do it now!" Matt was beginning to panic.

"Deep breathes Matt, I've got this." Digit smiles, pulling out an orange wig. Slider looks at him with slight concern. Digit proceeds to fill them in on the plan and they all get into position. The plan commences. Slider watches raptly as Digit thoroughly convinces the Hacker to remove the ring and model for him. Although Hacker modeling was grossing him out to the max; he is glad Hacker was so self-absorbed and not paranoid. He views Matt switching the rings and heading back towards him. Slider watches Buzz pick up on their plan and shake Delete. Soon they were coming towards the group. Digit picks up on this too and quickly bid Hacker goodbye. Digit comes back, Matt laughing.

"Digit, you're a genius!"

Digit laughs happily back, "It's a good thing I had a spare wig, huh?"

Matt agrees and they get to their boards, waiting for the signal from Slider. Slider frowns preoccupied, _he can't have a nice laugh too, that's not fair._

He snatches the ring out of Matt's hand.

"Hey! What the heck Slider!?"

Slider takes off. He bites the inside of his cheek; that was really immature of him. Slider done with the slight guilt looks back seeing Buzz and Delete trying to convince their Boss of the fake ring.

 _It's a good thing Hacker is so lame._

Slider and the gang had gained a substantial head start, feeling safe Slider decides to check once more. Slider sees Hacker's dumb face twist in anger at the trick; Slider starts laughing, a huge grin on his face.

 _One for Radopolis._

"Inez we've got the ring!" Matt happily communicates to his friend over a weird looking device. Slider frowns, swearing he's seen that from somewhere. A delighted voice replies back,

"And we've found the circle of supreme safety! Sending you the location now!"

 _~I think Matt and Digit have a cute friendship. I treasure it~_

"Hacker's gaining on us!" Digit screams over the noises of their wheels grinding on the ground. Slider nods and briefly acknowledges they have made it to the Sinking Circle Valley. Hacker, as Digit had said, is gaining on them and Slider being in the back was beginning to panic. The ring pulses warmly in his hands. Slider briefly wishes to himself he had some way to get a head start again. Hacker pulls up on his side,

"I WANT MY RING BACK!"

Slider recoils, he being close enough to smell the anarchist's breath, _Wow, popcorn breath much?_

"LOOK OUT!" Matt tackles Slider and the two went spiraling away from the huge sinkhole in front of the young radster.

"Oof!" Slider exclaims, pain hitting him in the back and front as he took Matt's tackle and the ground's impact.

 _Ow. Major ow._

Hacker because he had briefly pulled ahead of Slider to cut him off, fell right into said sinkhole. Slider slumped over still, raises his neck to look over at the pothole. He got lucky if he fell in that pothole he could've broke off an arm or leg. And there was no way he could afford that part replacement checkup. On top of him the usually outspoken redhead occupied himself with deep slow breaths. Probably to calm himself, it had been a close call, one more second and-

Slider blinks, _wow that came full circle._

Moreover, why did Matt feel soft like Inez? But warmer? Shouldn't his inner water cooling system be balancing him out? Was this a new trend for cybercitizens? He turns slightly red feeling how hard Matt's h-drive is beating. He was worried about him, he had been watching out for him?

Slider blushes now, _How uncool._

Matt pulls off him and Slider springs up. "Thanks. Let's go!"

 _~So a hole in one for Motherboard amiright~_

Slider hears Matt let out an excited breath. He snaps out of his daze to see Inez and Jackie pacing in the distance. Finally, they were almost done with this quest. The group skid to a stop, Slider stopping ahead of the two, making a more dramatic entrance to make up for his past embarrassment. He had an image to maintain.

"Slider!" Inez remarks happily.

"You made it!" Jackie squeals as well.

"What are we chopped liver?" Digit replies, now also getting sick of the obnoxious fawning over Slider.

"Did you find the center of the circle?" Slider hops off his board and collect it under his arm. He heads over the the girls.

"Yep!" The girls replied in pleased unison.

"Okay!" Slider took a step towards the circle.

"Time out!" Slider turns to see what was stopping Matt.

"We better double check to make sure it's the exact center."

That is a fair call. If they did this wrong and Hacker/some other evil-intentioned person could still get to the ring, no one would be safe.

"Matt is right, if it's not the exact center. The circle won't accept it."

Inez gives a suspicious look, "How do you know so much about the ring Slider?"

Slider tries to think of a clever lie but there isn't any time. He glances away, trying to stop his eyes from glazing over. He took a breath to calm himself. He didn't know much about this ring. But from what Coop had told Slider, it was enough for today. He never really knew if the ring was real because of the lack of the now said ring's existence. So, the legend of _The Totally Rad Ring of Radopolis_ was classified subsequently as a legend. Historians never knew if that was fuzzy history or reality. So Slider never really paid much attention to his Father's talks about it for long. Maybe he should have it might have helped them more.

"My Father knows all about the ring, once Hacker tried to get to him to find it for him; my Father wouldn't do it. Haven't seen him since."

He remembers when he was younger, one night he woke up to angry yelling. He had climbed out of bed and ran through the connecting house to the garage. He opened the door slightly to let himself in without being heard. He saw his Father and Hacker deep in an argument. He hid behind a small box in the back.

 _"I know you know where it is Coop! Tell me or find it yourself!"_

" _I don't know where it is or if it is even real!"_

" _That's a bunch of tite and you know it!"_

 _Coop was quiet for a minute caught in his lie. He looked away,_

 _"Hacker, the ring's too powerful to use as an energy source! Even if we use it for the machine it would make the invention flawless! I don't care if it is for the greater good! Anything that powerful would eventually be used for evil! Our machine would already, in theory, transform someone into their perfect self, they don't need to be all powerful too. We'll find something else to power it. Something that will limit it, in case it needs to be destroyed." Coop yelling dies out, Hacker faces twists with fury._

 _"Destroy it!? You're narrow-minded Coop, with this we could save Motherboard forever! You need to find that ring so we can be safe! It can be safe! You're being a coward!"_

 _"My Dad's not a coward!" Slider growled hopping out from behind a box. Coop and Hacker turned to see a fuming whatever year old he was. Slider stomped over to them and put himself in front of his Father, glaring at Hacker. Hacker glared back and loomed over Slider. Slider felt a twinge of fear run down his back at how tall Hacker was. Slider heard his Father stand, he saw Hacker's eyes flicker up towards Coop. Hacker backed down instantly._

 _"Slider," His Dad pulled him back, Hacker huffed,_

" _If you won't find the ring then fine. I'll find a more suitable weaker power source for you, Coop. Let's just keep wasting time with your crazy theories."Hacker turned and stormed out._

 _"Hacker, come on, don't be like that."Coop sighed. But he was gone. Slider looked at his Dad. Coop smiled at Slider and pulled him close. The older Radster rubbed his face in an exhausted motion, resting his chin on Slider's head._

 _"You're pretty brave Sly. Hacker got some major height on you."_

 _"Whatever." Slider huffed._

 _"What was that all about Dad?"_

 _"Don't worry about it. I think its over now anyway"_

"Gee," Matt says absent-mindedly. Slider looks back at him, it wasn't the nasty comment he was expecting but his pity made him feel worse. Digit takes note of this and gave Matt a slight kick.

"Ow, sorry," Matt says.

"It doesn't matter. Come on, double check! No time to waste!"

As Matt and friends check the circle center. Slider holds the ring up and stares at it. All this time trying to recover and bring it here. He hadn't realized the potential he held in his hands. He had seen the ring work, he could bring his Dad back. He could save Cyberchase. All he had to do was wish.

Slider grips the ring harder.

But Coop had left for a reason and Slider interfering would stop that reason. The same thing if Slider _saved_ Cyberchase. He couldn't see the full scope of things, what if this led them down a darker path or a seemingly short-term better path. But what if everything was better forever, wasn't it supposed to be like that? What if he lives to regret this? What if he never saw Coop again? A deep pain resonates in his whole body, he really wants to see his Father.

 _What do I do?_

He looks at others, they were finishing up. The ring hums in his hands, he looks sadly at it.

 _What would Dad do?_

Inez threw her hand up signaling for Slider to throw her the ring. Slider threw it glad to be out of time. Inez smiles at him and caught the ring. She prepares to place it down, a foot came by her hand. Slider narrows his eyes and drops his board,

 _Hacker._

"I don't think so." Hacker seethes. Unamused Inez chuckles and pulls back up, bringing the ring with her. Slider wants to scream, _what is she thinking!?_

"Nice hair Hacker."

"Jeeealous?" Hacker retorts. Inez huffs. Slider and his goons draw closer to her.

"Now gimme that ring!" Hacker's arms go up in a menacing fashion. Inez smiles,

"Catch!" Inez threw the ring to Matt, who catches it. Slider looking at his infectious smile is surprised when Matt threw him the ring as Delete and Buzz near him. Slider catches it with ease; Matt put his hands back up. Slider looks at Hacker. The young inventor has a terribly awful idea. He moves the ring behind his back discreetly. He returns his hands to the front with the ring.

"It's all yours Hacker." He says in a defeated tone.

"What!?"

"Slider no!"

"Don't do it!"

Slider remains calm, still holding out the ring. His mask still perfectly intact.

"I knew he was bad news!" Matt concludes. Somehow that manages to sting and he grimaces slightly. Slider prays Hacker would mistake that for guilt not a slip in the act. Hacker notices the grimace. Slider decides to throw him the ring. He had to stop Hacker from analyzing. If Hacker thought he won, he wouldn't think. Slider would win. Hacker caught the ring and sneers at him.

"That's more like it. Now to get rid of you meddling munchkins. My heart's desire is for you all to be banished to the Northern Frontier. Forever!"

The Cybersquad took in quick sharp breaths collectively. Nothing happens.

"Wha—"

"It didn't work! This isn't the real ring!"

Slider smirks, chuckling softly. Hacker stops and looks at him, the shock, anger, and disbelief fading from his features. He appears to be briefly studying him. Slider looks back a little confused. Hacker recomposes himself the disbelief and disgust returning.

Slider composes himself, "That's right, I made two fake rings. Just in case, here's the real one." The real one lets off a shine almost as if on cue. Slider had had his fun and it was time to make his peace. He decides he let Matt outman him. Just this once.

"Matt!" Slider whizzes the ring at him. Mat jumps and catches it, grinning ear to ear. Buzz and Delete had long since moved away from Matt thinking they had already won. Matt runs towards the circle and just as he was about to put the ring down. Slider remembers that his one chance to bring his Dad back was now gone.

 _Bye Dad_ , Slider concludes, the subtle pain returning briefly. Matt put the ring down, Hacker and his goons close behind.

"Touchdown!" Matt shouts in delight. Slider feels a prick of warmth at seeing him succeed. The ring creates a huge gust of wind blowing Hacker, Buzz, and Delete away. The wind also creates a harmonious atmosphere as it undid all the misery it had caused. Slider watches the cans pop off his skateboard as his wheels return. He hears a distant collective cry as all the Radsters cheer in happiness at the return of their wheels.

 _Two for Radopolis._

"The Totality Rad Ring is safe forever! We did it!" Matt strikes a pose. Slider grins, he's such a kid.

"We saved Motherboard!" Inez and Jackie shout happily.

Matt and Slider's eyes make contact. Matt gives him a sheepish smirk, that turns into a real smile.

"Hey, thanks Slider."

Slider gives a small knowing smile. He turns to buckle his helmet and wheel off. Then decides against it to see whether they had a way home or not. A purple portal opens beside the group. Slider watches in slight disbelief.

 _That's new_.

Inez looks at him disconsolate, "We have to go now Slider, but do you think we'll ever see you again?"

Slider gives a soft grin, "If you ever come back to Radopolis then yes, I'm not moving anytime soon."

He wouldn't mind if they came back, they were annoying but they sure did make his day more fun. He rolls his eyes at himself, they were growing on him.

Jackie laughs, "We'll be back soon then, er, if Motherboard needs us too of course."

"Yea definitely, you know Hacker being so mischievous." Inez agrees, beginning to blush. Matt throws his hands up and heads towards the portal. Slider watches him walk close enough and before entering, snidely says, "Bye Matt, make sure you come back too. I'll be waiting."

Matt tries to spin back around to match his sarcasm; but the portal sucks him up before he could finish. The girls look at each other and then Digit. Digit laughs and soon the girls did as well. They wave goodbye and after a hundred _Goodbye Slider._ They disappear into the portal as well. Slider shakes his head in amusement. He then looks up to see Hacker and the gang struggling in the above tree. Slider knowing no one is around, sticks his tongue out at them. He earns a scoff from the dictator wannabe and boards off.

 _~When your sassy bf out sasses you because of technicality~_

It was later that day, evening in fact. The air is cooler and the light flies were out and buzzing. Slider heads outside to collect his extra tools and equipment. He takes them all inside. He's almost ready to shut the garage door and head to bed. He had had a long day and it is time for it to be over. He puts his board up on the wall, his tools away, and throws away the rings shedding extras. He moves towards the garage door hanging remote about to close up shop.

"Slider little dude hold up."

Slider turns and looks outside under the garage light in the dark stands King Dudicus. Relief floods inside Slider knowing Dee is okay. He had tried finding him all day after defeating Hacker and was unsuccessful. He headed home in hopes Dudicus would come find him when he was free. He heard from the others Dee was fine. But then again, a grapevine wasn't the best source sometimes. Slider removes his hand from the garage remote.

"Dee? What's up, man?"

King Dudicus comes closer, a few of his personal Suits following closely behind. King Dudicus holds his hand up halting their moves.

"Guys come on, Hacker left, he's offworld now. Please."

There is a few grumbles before the head nods and backs off. Dudicus turns to Slider,

"Do you have a minute to talk alone bro?"

Slider tilts his head towards the inside, signaling Dee to come in. The brunette moves away from the garage door remote. He wants to know if Hacker did any lasting damage but is really hoping King Dee had new information about Coop. King Dudicus makes a relieved face. The bleached blond comes in the garage and shut the door himself.

"Thanks. They've been tailing me all day since Hacker came back in town. I haven't had a minute to myself all day."

Slider nods in mutual understanding. He had a certain group tailing him all day and it was quite tiring.

"I heard you worked with the Cybersquad today, how was that?"

Slider stops,

"That was them wasn't it? Wow, I'm dumb." Slider could've slapped himself. New to town, unlike others he met, and trying to take down Hacker. The signs were right there.

He briefly reviews his behavior and cringes slightly. Whatever, he'll be nicer next time. Maybe. He's kinda disappointed though he thought humans would be crazy looking, in reality, they were kinda bland. King Dudicus collapses onto a stool, letting out a tired noise, before chuckling softly.

"To be fair, they're kinda young. Not really what you'd expect." King Dudicus sympathizes.

Slider chuckles, "Yea like a certain chill leader, that would willingly let Hacker rule for a day?"

King Dee laughs unprepared for the sassy remark, "Ooo you wound me. Don't I act like the king of kings? _*laugh*_ It all worked out though like I knew it would. Oh, and I got quite an earful for that okay, I paid my dues. I'm a free borg now."

"Whatever you say." Slider smirks. Dee looks at him suddenly serious,

"Hacker had the ring. It's safe now?"

Slider nods, pulling up a stool to sit opposite of the King resting his hands on the table.

"The Cybersquad and I took it to the Circle of Supreme Safety; like you and Dad found years ago."

King Dudicus took a slow breath. "Good."

"I'm glad Coop and I lived for this stuff in our youth. Otherwise, we'd be wheel-less forever. Though you'd probably be fine, cans for wheels? Never cease to amaze Slider."

Slider fought a blush, he rubs the back of his head. "Oh um yea."

The ruler gave a soft smile. "Heard you had a little trouble with one little redhead, what was his name again? Mateo er Mark?"

"Matt." Slider answers, annoyance flaring in his tone. King Dudicus gave him a questioning look, not use to Slider showing he's annoyed this easily. Slider deflates and tries showing a more apathetic composure.

"He was just frustrating to work with but we made it work. He was questioning me up until the end. He was jealous, I think of the girls. They were really flirty, kinda much. But they're cool, I mean cool enough. I think I like Digit the most though. He's pretty funny and doesn't fight with everything I say."

Dudicus nods, looking a little lost in thought, "Hm interesting."

"What?"Slider asks.

"Nothing. Yea they're pretty rad overall. I didn't think Matt would be like that. He was really chill when we met. Though I didn't have all the female attention for sure."

"You can have it next time."

King shakes his head in amazement. "Nah, nah. But man, between you and your Father you have all the fields covered. No one's safe. But yea, I know that must have been a lot for you Sly. You know you can tell them to step off."

Slider shakes his head, "I don't think so. They weren't really doing anything that made me really weirded out. Just kinda gushin a little."

"Hm. Oh well, I'm sure they'll figure out. I mean before you and Matt had a falling out. You must have been kinda obvious to him, hm?"

Slider begins to blush and rushing to defend himself. "What! No, him ugh! He's just some stupid kid! I don't fall for every guy I meet Dee. I have standards!"

"Whoa whoa Slider, I know. I just thought he might meet those standards. Okay?" King Dudicus put his hands up in a submissive stance. Slider begins trying to rein himself back in. He was getting way too defensive. What is wrong with him today? He was lucky it was Dee teasing him first or he'd lose his cool reputation. He better work on that mask again.

"I'm sorry that was uncool. I know Dee. I've been on edge today with Hacker and all."

King Dudicus puts his hands down and watches him carefully. Slider fills with shame as he looks down at the table. He and his Dad had always been supportive of him, no matter what. Sexuality, skateboarding, as long as they had been in Slider's life it was a steady line of support. He never should've questioned his intentions.

"Anyway Dee, how are you, Hacker didn't hurt you at all, right?" Slider decides to move on, he has enough Cybersquad for today. He had briefly heard from other Radsters that Hacker got the ring from King Dee and it ranged from King Dee fought off Hacker with a skateboard and lost spectacularly, to simply begging for his life. Slider highly doubts either of those situations happened.

"Me, naw, Hacker pulled a fast one on me, but I'm good."

"You didn't beat him in a grand show of skating?" Slider teases. Dee gives him an irritated look and clicks his tongue at him.

"Maybe next time little man. Honestly, I think MB took most of the damage. And she's still alive and kickin', and that's all that matters. Me and the Radsters are fine and you look pretty good too." King Dudicus concludes.

Slider agrees and King Dudicus stands suddenly. "I should've come earlier to check on you but I got Suited and before I knew it I was bunkered. I'm sorry though that's no excuse. It seems like Hacker comes and causes a little bit of trouble and everyone needs my constant attention. Would you believe this was the earliest I could come?"

Slider nods, it was tough being a leader.

"Well, I should be off. Sorry for keeping you Sly."

"Wait actually Dee, did, did any of this result in anything to do with my Dad?" Slider asks carefully. King Dee looks back at Slider. He looks towards the garage door and stares at it for a good long moment. He turns back to Slider.

"Slider, honestly no, sorry."

"Oh." Slider looks down, what did he expect? It was just a theory that Hacker was involved and of course Hacker didn't give them any new news to have a lead to go off of.

He was just wasting King Dudicus time. Slider decides he just wants to go to bed now. It's just been another crappy day for him.

The brunette jumps as loud music starts blaring in his garage.

"Wow Slider, you and your Dad still have such garbo music!" King Dudicus comments turning it up more to be almost deafening.

"Dude! Turn it down! What's wrong with you!?" Slider screams, covering his ears.

The King flashes a grin, barely hearing Slider. He strolls over and scans around the area. He retrieves a Cryoxide change receipt and starts scribbling something down. Slider not noticing heads to the radio. Clearly infuriated that King Dudicus as much as he was a good ruler was just as crazy as his Dad. As he reaches for the volume knob. A pink receipt was thrust into his line of view. Slider looks at the words scribbled quickly on it.

 **More evidence found.**

 **Nothing for sure.**

 **But one thing you**

 **should know,**

 **Hacker definitely is**

 **the main bro**

 **we think that led to Coop's**

 **disappearance.**

 **We'll have to have a**

 **talk soon about Coop's**

 **past Sly. The reason**

 **why so many ppl call**

 **him a deadbeat and**

 **why Hacker is involved**

 **with him.**

Slider looks at him in horror. Hacker was the lead suspect now. He remembered hearing Motherboards shrill screams. His Dad. Hacker. Slider felt the urge to throw up. His Dad was in a lot of trouble. King Dee crumples up the note and stuffs it in his pocket. He pats Slider on the shoulder and grabs one more receipt.

 **Its okay Sly. Coop's one**

 **tough guy.**

 **He's still alive**

 **I know it.**

 **I just want you to**

 **know that whatever**

 **ppl say, know**

 **Coop would**

 **never leave**

 **if he had the**

 **choice. You are**

 **the light**

 **of his life.**

 **And one day**

 **we will find**

 **Him.**

Slider looks at King Dudicus with an endearing look. The older surfer crumples up the note and stuffs the other into his pocket again. King Dudicus turns off the radio.

"Thanks again for trying to win me over with that music you and your Dad dig so much.  
But I'll have to pass again Sly. Night."

King Dudicus opens the garage door and leaves.

* * *

 _~Bonus~_

 _When you kill the slow burn feels and annoy the readers because you are too impatient for your own good. Also, when trying to get the dialogue for this last part, I had to rewind a lot to see their mannerism and 19:30 when going back it sounds like Slider's saying Eeh! Idk it just made me die laughing every time._

* * *

Matt stares at the makeup brushes in store carefully. Which one did Jackie want again? Also, why did they all look the same but slight variations? One looks like it had a bad haircut, its bristles cut at an upward angle. Another looks like a small thin fan. He takes out his Skwakpad moving through the images looking for the brush photo. He felt a head rest on top of his and arms circle around his shoulders lazily. Matt smiles feeling Slider sigh behind him.

"Are we done yet? We have to be done. Just buy one and keep the receipt, Speedy. We already got her a gift card."

"No, we need to at least try this year Slider. Jackie's always so thoughtful with her gifts. Besides I think I've almost figured this out."

" _*Annoyed long sigh*_ "

Matt reaches one hand up and holds Slider's arms in place and the other holding the Skwakpad. Slider snuggles into the back of Matt's neck tiredly. They had been here a while and Matt knew Slider is trying his best.

"Only a little longer than we can go out and eat." Matt gives him a kiss on his cheekbone.

"Promise?"

"Yea, I promise."

"Will you treat me to VXN?"

"Yes, you can even get dessert."

"Good."

Matt looks at the brushes, none matching the one in the picture. He sees a salesperson, he without releasing his hold on Slider's arms drags the two of them to her. Slider begins to complain, saying he was falling or something. He didn't and they made it over to the person fine. Matt still laughs at his boyfriend's hysterical previous pleas for Matt to stop moving. Refocusing, Matt coughs catching the women's attention. She turns flashing a smile.

"How may I help you two today?"

"Do you have that?" Slider asks recollecting himself and letting Matt go. The woman enlarges the picture by moving her pointer and thumb in opposing directions.

"Um no, I think we sold that in our spring madness sale. We have some other nice-"

"No thanks, we'll just be off then." Slider finishes the conversation and turns to leave. Matt shakes his head in slight frustration,

"Sorry, he hates brush shopping. Do you know where we could find some though?"

After another long drive to another location, they finally have the brush they need. Slider puts down the brush on the counter. Another woman begins to ring them up, Slider briefly went over to the perfume section while Matt pays.

"Oh, so you like the e55 as well? It does wonders doesn't it?"

Matt glances behind at Slider, seemingly unaware, and smirks wickedly. He points behind him. "Oh, not me, my boyfriend back there he just loves the e55."

Slider looks up at Matt and without missing a beat,"Yea really brings out my eyes."

"The complexion brush?" The lady asks slowly. Slider gives her a slight twinge of an offended look,

"Are my eyes not part of my complexion?"

It went silent.

Until Matt burst out laughing and Slider's mock offense face starts to slip and he begins to bark with laughter. The lady shook her head in mock exhaustion and pushes the bag towards Matt. Slider comes over to them, collecting the bag and Matt. They laugh obnoxiously all the way out the door.

"I should've told her I lined my eyes with it!" Soft chuckles fill his speech as his laughter slowly dissipates. Matt beams at him, linking their arms.

"I almost got away with it too." Slider gave him a pointed look.

"It's not my fault. I totally imagined that and you freaking out when it didn't work."

Slider gives Matt a brief disapproving look. He pulls Matt close and nuzzles in his hair affectionately.

"Plueeze, like I need makeup."

* * *

 _I think people confuse Slider's behavior for arrogance more than aloofness. Sly's supposed mightier than thou attitude might just be his lack of communication skills. While analyzing the episode to get the dialogue, if you watch Slider's behavior and not always take Matt's side of interpreting Slider he comes off a little different. He really thinks more in his head than says things aloud. He's more used to being alone and therefore working alone than in a group. Therefore, not trying to appease the group with talk or confirmation/validation. I have more thoughts on Sly's behavior so I might do I character analysis. Also, how freakin cliché can I make this. My god they're becoming more OOC the further I get into this story. Anyway, hope to hear from you guys soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys, sorry about the delay, the final draft of the other one was lost bc I broke the USB it was on. I'm from here on out gonna keep somewhat of the og plot but change a lot to better fit my story. Hope it was worth the wait, let me know~_

* * *

Matt opens his eyes, his darkened bedroom at first hard to identify. Every object looking different than it usually did, due to the lack of proper lighting making everything look distorted. The object's new appearance would seem slightly bigger, more monster-like, or eerily watching him. He blinks his blurry eyes, trying to get his eyes to focus. Him finally being able to identify his room as his eyes shift to night-time mode. He groans slightly and reluctantly looks over at his alarm clock; the clock read 1:03 AM. The redhead muses to himself how he is in the middle of the Witching hour. The hour that the supernatural were the only ones stirring right now.

The ghosts haunting the quiet rooms of many houses. The werewolves moving quietly throughout the woods. Vampires stalking the busy streets of the cities. Even the Kelpies waiting patiently in the rivers for an innocent traveler to come to boy closes his eyes. He wishes that would be his main worry right now. He turns to rest on his side away from his door and alarm clock. He lies in his bed, covers over his chest, but arms out. He blankly stares at the wall. His dog Obi sleeps beside him, his flank rising and falling steadily. Matt takes a few moments to study him, trying to distract himself from his previous thoughts.

But like flies circling around a carcass, the thoughts begin to buzz back. Matt hears the slight buzz of the lights heating his lizard's tank. He was running out of distractions. It shouldn't bother him. He knew it was coming for a long time. In fact, the moment the friendship started he knew it would end like this. So there never was any surprise.

 _He's leaving, there's nothing I can do about it. I just need to be happy for him._

Yet, it hurt him knowing the time to say goodbye is coming. His friend, Iseul, was an exchange student from South Korea. He wore thick frames and had scruffy looking black hair. But maybe that was how he styled it? Thin as a rail yet also fit. He didn't really care for fashion but loved and would drop serious money on fast food if given the opportunity. Honestly, Matt wasn't even sure how they became friends at first. He had a dry sense of humor, curt attitude, and zero tolerance sometimes. But he also fearless and stood up for what and who he believed in. He was goal orientated and accomplished anything he set his mind on. He was a huge nerd and he could always impress Matt with his gaming skills. And the closer they got, the softer he became towards Matt. He had become a very dear to Matt. After getting to know him, the redhead knew this would just be worse for him in the end. There was nothing Matt could do seeing how soon Iseul would be returning home.

Matt had tried to be happy for him. Not make it difficult on him that he was leaving. Only occasionally harassing him in a joking matter about abandoning him. Iseul curtly replying he definitely was. Eventually calling Matt out for repeating the joke for too long. Matt tries to review the positives, he knew his friend would be happy seeing his family and pals. That he would be able to eat his home country food he missed so much and see his homeland again. But whenever Matt thought about it, it made him unhappy. He didn't want his friend to leave. The thought of not seeing him while walking through the halls or waiting in line for hot lunch. It was a painful reality coming.

He talked about this with Inez and Jackie weeks prior and they had been trying their best to comfort him. Trying to distract him with games, carnivals, or anything to keep him from thinking about Iseul. He appreciated their attempts but, he would really miss him. Matt snuggles deeper into his bed, eyes hurting from the lack of sleep. Tomorrow is Iseul's goodbye party at school. Matt was supposed to bring the disposable utensils.

 _This is gonna suck._

 _~Iseul's favorite game is suikoden series because he's an RPG kind of nerd~_

A month passes and Matt still misses Iseul. Iseul promised him that he would call him when he was all settled. Time clicks on from there and one day as he was cleaning Sherman's pen, his Mother came calling him in. Saying someone named Iseul was asking for him. Matt practically flew from the pigpen to the phone. It all started out fine, Iseul saying how he was in South Korea and what he was doing in general. The redhead listening intently before catching his faroff friend up on what he had been doing on his summer break. It was a simple catching up. Nothing more and nothing less. An hour passed and Iseul was finally saying goodbye,

"I miss you Matt. Call me soon."

A gentle beat of his heart resonates in his brain. Matt's eyes widen.

"Yea bye!" He said hurryingly. He hangs up ashamed it was such a careless goodbye, but at the same time he was terrified. He ran back to the pigpen to finish up. He didn't know what had happened, but something was changing. He hadn't called Iseul since.

Summer passes and Matt went back to what he did: just living in the moment, him taking care of the farm, and saving Cyberchase. Matt's 7th grade year starts up and another foreign exchange student arrives her name Tala, she comes from the Philippines. When she first looks at him and he back. He saw in her eyes a wonder he had never seen before.

The long dark brown hair, to the deep brown eyes. The impeccable perfectly styled soft curls and gentle makeup. Her crisp tomboyish look with a gentle girlish flair. The way she would calmly speak and laugh. The way she teased in an innocent fashion. How she cared about people's tiniest concerns. The way she only saved money and had such a strong resolve. The confident way she walked through the halls spreading a peaceful aura to all around her. The way dimples would form when she would smile at him. The way her eyes lit up when she ate a cream puff for the first time. Or when she cried in choir because the substitute put on Selena.

Jackie and Inez tease him constantly as he would prattle on and on about her. If they gave him the chance. Inez and Jackie could only handle so much. It didn't last long though, as she decides Hank Jones is the one. He would see them hold hands and talk softly by her locker. He is disappointed for sure but it actually works out for the best because she became a good friend to him. She still laughs at his jokes and forgives his impulse words when they came off sharper than expected. She even likes Star Wars and they would argue over the prequels vs. originals. They both agreed Obi-wan was the best, Matt even adding he named his dog Obi Wan Kadoggie. She laughs at that. He smiles.

He returns home that day his Mother pointing to the home phone. He wishes they all had cell phones like the rest of the world; but his family had a way of sticking to traditional ways. It had served them well enough.

"Your friend Iseul called, make sure to call him back okay?"

Matt nods and kisses his Mom on the cheek. He hears claws clicking on the wood floor from the other room, his dog burst in the room. Obi runs in circling Matt excitedly, barking happily. Matt laughs and leans down to hug his dog. Obi licks his face ecstatically. Matt allows Obi to continue for a few seconds longer and then slowly pushes him off. He heads upstairs to relax and collect his thoughts. He opens the door, entering, his dog close behind. He falls face first into his bed and lets out an exhausted breath.

"Iseul why are you so persistent!" Matt says into his mattress. Obi hops up on the bed, his weight sinking him into the bed. The lovable mutt settling next to Matt comfortably. When Motherboard pops up on his alarm clock. He had honestly never been so relieved.

 _~When you make two OC's and then fall in love with them. I am weak. Tala's name means goddess of the morning and evening star in Tagalog mythology (Wikipedia is my personal god). I loved that so I used it for her. Iseul's name means dew according to ~_

Matt spins quickly through the portal, he grabs a number to propel himself closer to the side. He from there was able to spin round and round. He honestly loves being portaled around and especially when he was alone in it. When alone Matt could spin, swirl, float, or recklessly goof around in any fashion he wants. The preteen sees the end coming fast, he digs his hand into the side making him swirl faster around and around and around. He laughs joyously as he begins to get dizzy, the light soon envelopes him and his washing machine experience is over. The seventh grader seemingly begins to fall from the sky. He looks down below as he free falls, smiling seeing the digital transport waiting to catch him. The roof folds open.

"Woooooo!" Matt screams and plops in his place.

"Matt! Guess what!" Jackie chirps happily. Matt flashes her a grin, ready to start any adventure the day had planned.

"What?"

"You'll never surmise it!" Inez squeals, leaning over Jackie. Matt commences a grin, Inez's face shifts knowing what was coming next.

"Surm—"

"Yea it's pretty trippy."

Matt blinks, stopping his teasing instantly, looking away from the girls. Was that? It is. The same teen radster from a while back. The one who helped them defeat Hacker and return the ring. Matt looks at him, wondering what he is doing here.

 _What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be in Radopolis?_

"Slider? What are you doing here?"

Slider gives him an unimpressed look, "Good to see you too."

Matt gives him a weird look, "What's your problem?"

"He's not the problem Matt. You're being rude!"Inez growls at him.

"Yea Matt, why are you here?"Jackie repeats, giving him an annoyed look.

"Wha? Uh whatever."Matt leans back in his chair. He glares at the teen who rolls his eyes at him. Digit looks between the two and coughs. The groups refocuses on him.

"So anyway, Matt it's the Encryptor chip! It's been found!"

"No way!" Matt pops up in his chair.

"I know! This is great!"

"Yea it is!" Matt grins happily at Jackie beginning to ramp up. Matt opens his mouth to find out more information. Only to remember he's sharing this critical moment with _Slider_. He resists the few flickers of joy. He sinks back in his chair.

"Awesome, we did it. Hurray. Cyberspace is saved. Wooooo." Matt comments in a monotone voice. Jackie gives him a confused look. Inez huffs, catching on to Matt's sudden change in attitude.

"Wow Matt, at least attempt to sound happy."

"I am, stop bugging me Nezzie!"

"Don't call me Nezzie! Matthew!"

"Don't you bring my full name into this—"

Jackie jumps in, unable to watch this anymore, "Matt stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes you are!"

"Guys, chill out." Slider tries to alleviate the situation. Jackie wilts as Matt scoffs.

"You're right, sorry Slider."

"I'm not."

Slider gives him a look. Inez shakes her head stepping in, "Matt! Come on, focus! We have more important things to expend our energy on! Like the Encryptor chip! Speaking of which, we found it but we don't have it. It's at some auction site called 'You want You bid'!"

Matt looks at her, "Is that where we're going now?"

She nods. Matt thinks on it, "How do we know it's actually there? Did Doctor Marbles send us a message?"

The group falls silent, except for one."I found it."

Matt looks at him. Slider continues, "My Dad made a machine. It located the chip's IP code."

"Woah, that's awesome." The redhead would never understand how cybercitizens could literally make anything from anything. He would love to have that skill set.

"Wait wasn't Doctor Marbles looking for the chip? Does he know you found it?"

Inez and Jackie give him a _you just had to be the one to ask_ look. Slider goes quiet deciding to start up the vehicle. The air surrounding them becomes very awkward. The girls look at each other, battling silently to decide who should tell Matt. The preteen opens his mouth to force someone to talk to him. When Digit decides to finally disclose the information.

"We don't know."

Matt sees Digit's shoulders sink. He really did it this time. "Oh."

"And we don't know if the Doc has something to do with this auction business." Digit mumbles loud enough for Matt to hear. Matt could feel the worry morphing onto his face.

 _Doctor Marbles a traitor? He can't be, can he? No way, Doctor Marbles is a good guy. But? No, no, not gonna think like that. Focus, I need to focus. Digit needs me, he must be really worried. Should I say something? Or would that make it worse?_

"I mean the Doc really cares about Motherboard so he would never—"Digit mutters more to himself, seeming to try to reassure himself of Doctor Marbles's intent.

"Digit, I'm sure Doctor Marbles didn't have anything to do with this."Inez reassures her small beaked friend.

"Yea Dige, Doctor Marbles is as true as they come."Jackie places her hand on Digit's wing giving it a comforting squeeze.

"It'll be fine. Whatever happens." Slider shrugs putting the car in reverse. Matt frowns and tries to finally take his turn in soothing his old friend.

"And he,"Matt by chance looks up and catches a glimpse of eyes in the rearview mirror. His eyes are big and brown. The brunette observes Matt waiting for his response. Matt suddenly finds his throat very dry, saying nothing, and looking dumb.

"Did you want to say something Matt?"Jackie asks the fair skinned boy, seemingly trying to give her friend the small push he needed. Matt breaks the eye contact with Slider feeling shy suddenly.

"N-no."

Matt glances back to find the teen still watching him curiously. Slider looks as if he's going to say something, reconsiders, and looks away.

 _What was that?_ Matt scowls. Slider probably would have said something condescending. Matt opens his mouth to antagonizes Slider first.

"If you have something to say, say-"

The vehicle roars to life and begins speeding towards the site. In pure instinct, Matt vice grips the sidebar at the sudden start. He quickly decides that he is not going to be sarcastic towards the reckless cyborg driving the car he was in.

He hears the youngest of their group snickering at his expense, "What were you going to say Matt?"

Matt still holding the sidebar gives her a glare, not giving her the satisfaction of an answer. He can feel everyone smiling, he can just feel it. The ride continues on for a while. Everyone in the car growing more and more nervous the closer they get to the site.

"I've never been to this site before."Digit mentions to Slider.

"Same, it's a little shady for me."

"Yea, I heard they sell _that_ there."Digit whispers to Slider. Slider shakes his head looking disgusted.

"What's _that_?" Matt stops playing with his yo-yo, suddenly invested in the two's conversation.

"You're too young to know."Slider brushes the preteen off with a subtle review mirror look.

Matt puffs up trying to act older than he is, "Says you."

Slider not paying attention to him whispers something to Digit, who cracks a grin. Digit whispers something back. Inez is elbowed by Jackie who motions her to look over at Slider. He watches the girls focus move to Slider and they both seem to melt at Slider's return smile to Digit.

 _He has an stupid smile._

Matt couldn't tell if he is more repulsed or jealous. Slider acting like a big know-it-all and getting all this positive attention. He wants to roll down his window and throw up. He can't believe the sheer coincidence of today. Slider's missing Dad making a contraption that would find the Encryptor chip. Slider suddenly feeling super helpful and joining in on that search.

 _He shouldn't be here._

Maybe he has everyone else fooled, but Slider has a reason for being here. Not for Motherboard, but himself. Was he in it for the glory, the girls? Matt wasn't sure. The one thing Slider was really good at, not really giving away what he was thinking. He may have helped them last time but he still seemed really neutral in this fight. The redhead makes sure he will keep an eye on the brunette in front of him. Matt sees the place come into view.

He lets a breath out, _just in time._

Slider puts the cybercar in park. The group collectively unbuckles.

"What's the plan?"Inez leans forward, resting on the seat in front of her. Slider turns to her,

"Can we just walk in?"

"We should be able too? Digit, do we need a ticket to get in?"The fashionista turns to her small bird friend. Digit shrugs,

"Uh I hope not. Motherboard didn't mention needing one."

Matt looks at the exchange with the same impatient stare he always had in these situations. As much as his friends needed to take precautions. Sometimes he wished they were more spontaneous; if only they were more like him. He grabs the Cybercoop door and clicks open the door, "Come on, lets just go find out."

He pops out as his friends collectively tell him to wait. Matt stops and hears all the doors open. His friends soon join him.

"Matt you have to wait for us!"Inez hurries to his side. He feels soft fabric brush against him lightly. Slider came to his side and gave him a gentle look.

"Yeah that would be best. It can be dangerous here."

Matt folds his arms and looks away from Slider, "Sure."

"Come on."Slider beckons the group with a small wave of his hand. The group instinctively follows his lead. Except for him, Matt gives Slider a cross look, he's not gonna follow Slider not this time. He hears a clink behind him, he looks to see two Cyborgs smile at him. They casually were leaning up on the cybercar next to him. He hadn't heard them before, had tried they sneaking up on him? His jaw drops in surprise.

"Matt stay with the group."He sees Digit appear before him. The cybird fans out his wings, appearing larger, and herds him away.

"But Digit-"

"No, keep walking."

"But Digit they were foll-"

"Matt enough!"

The redhead finally has the good sense to stop talking and return to the group. When he finally rejoins the group, Jackie puts her arm around him, giving him a small side hug.

"Are you okay?"

Matt nods, Inez looks relieved, she lowers her voice,"Matt you have to be careful. They were in a car behind us, the second you stepped outside, they did too. We need to stick together."

"Oh, sorry."

"Its okay, just stay with us okay. I don't want you to get hurt."

Matt smiles at Inez, he nods. Digit and Slider watch the cybermen behind them. Digit getting more nervous and Slider more unreadable.

"Let's just move on."

The group heads off again. Matt wishes Doctor Marbles were here. He could help them get the chip back and they wouldn't have to go to this sketchy site. The good doctor could just waltz in and demand the chip be given back to them. It wouldn't be for sale and they wouldn't have to go get it back. It was going to be for auction soon and what if they couldn't get it back? Would they have to buy it? Could they? What if they were out bid? Matt thinks a sudden terrifying thought waking him from his current thoughts.

"Wait, so if the chip is for auction, that means Hacker can—"

"Hacker can buy it." Slider finishes. Matt feels a frown grace his face, he was gonna say that.

"Not just Hacker." Jackie nervously adds.

"Any no-good hooligan could as well." Inez huffs angrily. Matt didn't think of that. It did explain why there are such few people here. Hacker is quite an opponent to face at times.

"This is the worst thing ever! If Hacker or someone else gets the chip. Motherboard will never get better! They could even use the chip against Motherboard! What if we can't get it back!?" Jackie begins to fret aloud. Inez gives her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"The auctioneer doesn't own the chip, so we'll just ask for it back. It'll be alright Jackie. I promise."

Matt looks back to see Jackie nod and wave her hands; in an attempt to shake out the worry. Inez and she share a look and smile fondly at each other. The group reach the doors in front of them. In watching his friends he misses Slider opening the door and shutting it after he walks in. Matt bumps right into the door.

"Ow! Slider!"

The current brunette is too far inside to hear him. Matt grits his teeth, he opens the door, the girls scoot in before Matt can walk inside. Matt sighs and this time waits for Digit, who laughs,

"Awe Matt, you're such a sweetie."

"Move faster Dige."

After his fine feathered friend heads inside, Matt finally walks in. He instantly blinded and dazed. The lights are bright with crystal chandeliers encompassing them. Everything looks fancy and well maintained. There is a balcony directly above the door that seems to be for the upper crust. A red rug leads directly to the stage. Benches line the scene with other cybercitizens whispering to each other softly and at the front tied to a cybercitizen behind a podium is the Encrytpor chip.

Matt blinks, there it is after all this time. Mission after mission each time failing to retrieve the chip. They must get it, this time they have too.

The auctioneer begins to prattle on about how great this opportunity is and how rare this item is, trying to get everyone prepped for the coming auction. It's working because the cybercitizens here watch the chip like a prize. Matt overhears Digit whisper to Jackie, "Hey does that chip seem a little weird to you? Like I coulda sworn it was a different color."

"Aw Dige it's just been awhile. That's the real thing for sure."

"I guess." Digit nods, his suspicions settled.

Slider looks around, leaning over to Inez, "Where's Hacker, shouldn't he be here?"

"I guess it's our luck. Maybe you scared him away." Matt tries to ignore how Inez flirts with Slider acting so sickly sweet. It doesn't work.

"I mean-"Slider blushes looking uncomfortable. Matt grins evilly, time to get revenge for the door.

"Ooo scary."

Slider stops looking at Inez who is currently advancing on him to look at Matt, "What?"

Matt huffs, Slider could try to pay attention when Matt is insulting him.

"I said ooo scary, look at you the big scary skateboarder."

"Oh."Slider returns flatly, not enjoying the dig.

"Matt!" Inez pushes him roughly forward.

"What, I was just agreeing with you." Matt gives Slider a pesky look, trying to provoke him.

"I mean I'm shaking now."

"Someone save me! Oooh no!" Matt mockingly cowers before laughing.

"Matt stop, you're embarrassing yourself." Jackie crosses her arms as some borgs turn to look at the louder member of their squad. Matt flicks his wrist in an unbothered motion,

"When has that ever stopped me before?"

"I'm sorry Slider he's usually better behaved."

Slider nods in understanding, before returning the same bothersome smile. "Don't worry about it Jackie, I'm sure he'll grow out of it."

"Nah, I think I won't. All for you bud."

"Lucky me."

"You're incorrigible." Inez remarks growing tired of Matt's sudden spurt of immaturity. Matt feels himself being pushed forward.

'Digit, Digit stop!"

"Matt, we are gonna walk away and take a little break."

"Digit don't tell me what to do!" Matt hisses at his tiny indigo friend. He hears Slider laugh, Matt sends a nasty look his way; he's a little surprised to see Slider send one back. Matt turns his head to the side refusing to regard Slider anymore.

 _No one's gonna call him on that!?_

He hears a cross cough from behind him. He whirls around to see the borg with the Encryptor chip glaring down at him. Matt gives him an intimidated look, "Nice performance kid. Way to annoy the patrons."

"Uh."

Digit still unaware keeps trying to push him further, Matt grounds himself, hissing to Digit, "Dige stop, like really this time!"

Digit finally clueing in to the situation. He looks up to see why Matt is suddenly grounded. He drops his jaw in shock.

"Can help you two?"

"Uh I um well. Ha you see um well—"

"Jackie!" Matt calls suddenly. He hears her let out a sigh,

"Oh now you want help?"

"No, no I think he's doing fine by himself." Inez teases. Matt laughs awkwardly as the Auctioneer starts staring him down.

"If you don't need anything, then the auction is now open!" The auctioneer bangs his gavel to solidify his stance. Matt hates how he flinches a little. Did he have to bang it so loud? Inez nears the auctioneer, finally coming to rescue Matt.

"Excuse me, Mr. Auctioneer, we hanker for that chip."

The auctioneer looks at her strangely. The group joining in. Inez rolls her eyes, "I mean want."

The auctioneer sneers at her and recites his personal mantra, "You want, you bid."

"That chip is Motherboard's! You can't sell it, it's not yours!" Digit fires angrily back at the auctioneer.

"Yea!"

"Actually loudbeak, it's not mine. I'm not selling it personally. It's someone else's, they want me to sell it for them." Matt feels his heart flutter in an uneasy anticipation, _Dr. Marbles?_ Slider must have been thinking the same thing because he counters with, "And that is?"

"Why don't you try guessing kid?"

"Or you could tell me."

The auctioneer laughs, "No."

Slider opens his mouth again, Jackie grabs his shoulder to stop him. Slider looks at her stymied but backs down seeing her pleading eyes. Now pacified he steps behind Jackie, who steps forward.

"Please Mr. Auctioneer, that chip is Motherboard's. I know someone else found it and wants you to sell it. But you can't do that, please. I don't think that's legally possible but better yet Motherboard being better would help everyone, even you. I'm sure Motherboard's influence would help your business. She knows a lot of important and wealthy people. Besides if Hack— other people finds out the chip is here and gets it. It could hurt your business if they take over Cyberspace."

"Hmmmmm. What interesting points, too bad I have such an icy heart. I don't particularly care about Motherboard. I'm neutral in the way of politics, I'm a business. If Hacker gets the chip he has no reason to mess with me. And if he does, I have powerful friends, so messing with me is something not to be tried. I'm not weak like Motherboard allowing those who hurt me to frolic around. Messing with me is a game, Hacker won't win. Or you for instance. Nice speech though Earthsquirt."

Inez makes a fist and shakes it. "Don't talk to Jackie like that!"

The auctioneer just smiles unphased, the group's morale spikes down, Matt holds his backpack straps in defeat.

"Whatever!" Inez's voice rings through the place. Everyone looks at her in surprise. She points at the auctioneer. "We'll get that chip, you just wait for us! Frogborg thing!"

"We need to regroup, come on guys!" Inez says and storms out. Matt invigorated, smiles, Nezzie was amazing sometimes.

"This isn't over!" Digit flies over and perches briefly on the podium, giving the Auctioneer quite the stink eye. Matt hears Slider chuckle slightly at this. Digit stays like that for a good minute, finally feeling content. Digit leaves the podium and starts after Inez, unfortunately tripping. Slider watches Digit stand back up and recompose himself. They continue on,

"Don't worry Digit, I'll pretend I didn't see that."

"See what?" The smile exchanged between the two is more genuine than Matt would like it to be.

"You right."

Matt feels a small feeling of worry spreading through him.

 _~Why Cyberchase always do my man Coop dirty. Like he's voiced once by Tony Hawk which is cool but then he's voiceless in the next. Which sucked bc I love him and is a problem when they get big stars to voice minor roles. Bc most times they don't return. Couldn't they find a replacement voice? Then even better Coop just vanishes forever like don't build him up only to essentially throw him away later. I'm gonna do Coop right if it kills me~_

The bidding was already at 35 snelfus. Everyone slowly is beginning to panic, and in that alarm, they decide to start looking if anyone has any. Matt empties his bag looking for nonexistent snelfus he doesn't possess. Slider calls out he had two, and Matt sighs saying he has none. How did Slider out do him even when they were broke? He had to plan this ahead, there was just no way he could do this naturally. Everyone else had none. Matt expected as much.

Digit makes a calm down motion to the group, "Maybe I have some left over."

He opens his built-in glove compartment. A bunch of bottle caps pour out on the ground. Digit gives an embarrassed laugh,

"I really should clean up more before I open this thing."

"Sorry no snelfu's just a bunch of bottle caps. Just my luck that's there's no Cyberburpie either. Could really use something for my nerves right now."

"The Encryptor chip might help your nerves even more." Slider teases.

"Don't I know it."

"Motherboard would definitely agree," Jackie says voice full of mirth and picks one cap up. She admires the cute little cap. A little star lay on top of the cool metal top. "Why do you save these, Digit?"

"If you save enough up and you can win a prize." Digit pulls out a catalog from inside himself. Proceeding to point to some flashy sneakers. Black in color with blue neon dots lining the sides.

"Wow Dige, those are awesome! You're so close too! You're gonna look great in those sneakers!" Jackie congratulates. Digit nods thankfully looking back at the prize. Jackie blinks, Matt fills with hope, he has seen this all before. It usually meant Jackie was onto something. He watches her mind explode with an epiphany.

"Guys, guys, I have an idea! We'll save snelfu's like Dige's bottle caps! If we save enough, we'll be able to bid on the chip!"

"Save Snelfu's?" Digit repeats.

"We do have eleven days. A lot can happen in that amount of time," Slider approves, thinking about it.

"Okay, but guys one thing, we have two snelfus and I don't think they're gonna multiple by themselves anytime soon." Matt interjects.

"Yea how are we gonna do it, Jackie?" Inez asks.

Jackie prepared, counters, "Matt, Inez, really, how do we earn money back on Earth? We get jobs! I mean that's how I get cash. Got any secret methods I don't know about?"

Jackie gives them a sassy look and starts collecting the bottlecaps up, giving them back to Digit. The group looked at her in thought and slight despair.

"Jobs? I'm only 10." Inez grumbles aloud.

"Fun." Slider comments sarcastically.

"I don't know why you're complaining. All you do is skateboard all day." Matt verbally jabs at him.

"You don't know what I do."Slider responds apparently getting tired of Matt's little comments. Matt gives him a demeaning look.

"I think I can guess."

"Then guess babysitting." Slider fires back slightly perturbed. Matt looks at him a stunned.

"So you do have a voice."Matt huffs, Slider might try to be sassy but he's sassier. He's had a lot more practice and with all this butt kissing. He's sure Slider hasn't had much opportunity to learn. Slider's jaw slacks in a irritated manner and Slider turns from him. Matt smiles, he's right.

Loud commotion comes from behind on the monitor, the group look up to see the price rising to 50 snelfus. Matt fills with dismay, it was only a few hours in and already they were 50 strong. He feels he might need a Cyberburpie as well.

"What! That's so much! Is it only gonna keep rising!? I mean it's an auction of course it is! How much will we need now? What if we can't gather that much! Am I having a panic attack, I'm having a panic attack!" Jackie babbles in a panic. Slider walks to her and stands beside her, she turns to acknowledge him still worrying. He gives her a soft look and motions at the monitor,

"It is an auction, if we want to win. We'll need to get more than they have on the board right now. Probably more than people are willing to spend. Hm, maybe 100?" Slider turns to Inez who has also came towards him. Matt already feels the stress rising. It was possible, but he has a feeling he is gonna suffer these next few days.

"We need 100 now, in 11 days? How?" Jackie groans.

"What about one a day? Like my caps, it would only take—"Digit thought about it.

"YIKES 100 DAYS! WE DON'T HAVE A 100 DAYS!"

"98 Dige, I have 2 snelfus." Slider corrects.

"Oh." Digit seems more relieved at this but only slightly.

Matt glowers at him, "We get it, you have 2 more snelfu's than everyone else. Stop talking about it."

Slider bristles, "Would you stop?"

Jackie puts her hand on Matt's shoulder, "Matt seriously you need to stop."

"Tsk."Matt clicks his tongue at her annoyed. He probably should stop now. If Slider's gonna be a big baby about everything. Slider turns again irritated, Matt looks at his back. He really didn't understand that borg. Wasn't he trying to show off? Why would he remind them of a fact they all knew. Digit forgot but Digit always forgets, everyone else knew that and just factors it in. He must be playing dumb, right? That was it, he knew what he was doing. He is really just trying to convince them he has good intentions, but Matt wouldn't fall for it.

"Ok ok, let's take a time out. We all know we don't have anywhere near that time. So, we'll just need to come up with a new plan."

"Hmm, we could increase the amount to 10 snelfu's per day. What do you think Jackie?" Inez remarks.

Jackie calculates out Inez's plan on a calendar Digit gives her. She rechecks the calculations and cheers.

"Inez that's genius! We even have one day to spare!"

"I know." Inez straightens herself out, absorbing the compliment.

"Now we just need jobs." Slider tucks his hands into his pockets and leans on the control pad behind him. Digit smiles at the Radster.

"An excellent point Slider."

Slider gives Digit another smile. Digit proceeds to pull out a phone from inside himself. He starts to dial up a few memorized numbers. He walks away as the phone begins to ring.

"What's he doing?" Matt asks Jackie, Jackie smiles,

"Saving the day."

* * *

 _My gawd it took like a year, do I get a reward for being such a drag?_

* * *

 _~Bonus~  
_ _Conversations Matt and Slider probably had at some point-_

* * *

 _In regards to Matt's hair color-_

"You know I'm a natural redhead right?"

"Uh yeah, I can see that."

"No like Sly its a rare thing. Like less than 2% of the Earth's population dude."

"Wow, are they as annoying as you?"

 _If someone thought they were a couple b4 they were-_

"Uh no, uh no no no, super gross, bleh, dating is for girls!"

"He wants me."

"Slider stop lying! And don't say that with such a straight face!"

"Wants me."

 _If someone thought they were a couple and they were-_

"Yea right."

"Matt we've been dating for three months."

"Sorry about him he's delusional."

"No I'm not."

"They still can't help him, its tragic."

"Matt, I'm breaking up with you."

"Beeep. I can't hear you, try again later."

 _If someone asks how much they love each other-_

"I don't know like average."

"Slider, I've been dating you for three years."

"Yea and?"

"I think I deserve above average at least. Like for sure moderate."

"I think that's the same thing Matt."

"Yea but it sounds better."

 _If someone made a pass at Slider-_

"I think she wants me."

"That's a mistake."

 _If someone made a pass at Matt-_

"Hah they want me this time!"

"Matt they walked away."

"Doesn't matter still counts!"

 _Matt complimenting Slider-_

"I don't know, you're not as annoying as I thought."

"Wow straight from the heart there."

 _Slider complimenting Matt-_

"..."

"Slider you have to say something."

"I'll think about it."

"No like say it."

 _Matt and Slider annoying someone as a team-_  
 _  
_"wOW WhAt a chAMp!"

"wOoOW!"

"aReN'T tHeY THe GrEAtEsT!"

"yEa!"

 _Matt thinking Slider's cute-_

 _Wow he's cute._

"Matt I can't find the remote for my remote control skateboard! How am I supposed to do my triple berry trick without it?"

 _Nope, not at all._

 _Slider thinking Matt's the one-_

"I think they need more registers open at the BuyAlot Mart."

"I think they need self checkouts."

"Yea that would make things go faster."

"No, I just don't want to talk to people."

"Uh babe, you're perfect."

 _Matt thinking Slider's the one-_

"You know this girl told me she didn't want to go out with me because of my red hair?"

"Really?"

"I know, she's like, ' _I don't want redhead babies, they don't have eyebrows_ '"

"But you have eyebrows?"

"Yea, but she didn't understand that. I just have lighter colored eyebrows!"

"Yea you have cute eyebrows."

"..."

"Slider let's get married right now."

* * *

 _Alright I'm out!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I think the best kind of cliche is popular kid pines over the nerd kid. I love that cliche. And actually, I see a lot of those couples in real life. Who knew fiction is reality? Nani? ~_

* * *

Matt exhales as he sits on the hard floor, head in his hands and nearly bored to tears. Digit had been gone for twenty minutes, making several calls and pacing in and out of the Control room. Slider and the girls sat together taking turns talking and flirting. Matt sat close enough to them to not be obvious with his distaste of their clique. While also being far away enough showing his disinterest in their talks.

 _Come on Digit. You're killing me._

When he hears Digit's familiar footsteps coming from behind the main doors into Motherboard's control room. The door slid open and the fearless cyboid walks in. Puffing his feathers up in pride, his eyes shine as he finally speaks.

"Okay so here's the offers. I had to pull a few strings to get us some last minute jobs skipping the interview phase and get the price we want. The jobs are dog walker, babysitter, chocolate factory worker, and chef. That one's mine. So, which one do you guys want? Er guys and girls."

"Dogwalker! I love dogs!" Inez bounced up from the small group. Slider and Jackie took a second to stand and let the blood rush back to their legs.

"I bet cyberdogs are just as cute as Earth dogs! Maybe even cuter!"

"Well don't count on that. And they might not be as dogish as you'd like."Digit tried to tell her but his mutterings were lost under Jackie's words.

"Aww I wanted to be the dogwalker. Okay, I guess I'll be a chocolate factory worker."

"Oh poor you."Matt teased Jackie. She barely registered Matt as she was lost to her own delusions.

"Mmmm it's going to smell so good there! And being surrounded by candy. This is gonna be amazing! Maybe I'll get free samples!"Jackie licked her lips at the thought of piles and piles of candy. Slider gently prods her with his elbow,

"Just don't have too many."

Jackie's giggles sound too long and go on for too long to be real "Oh Slider, you're so funny. I might have only one or two."

"Yeah, one or two wouldn't be so bad." Inez puts her hands on her hips. Matt watched her carefully preparing to roll his eyes. Inez was going to try again, she was gearing for round two.

"One, two, ten, fifthteen. Something like that?"

"No."Jackie put her hands on her hips, a smile threatening to show. Inez waved him off,

"Uh definitely."

Slider looks at her in slight disbelief, "But you're tiny. Could you handle all that sugar?"

"Uh, yeah." Inez clicks back at him. Slider raises his hands in surrender,

"Woah, woah, what have I triggered?"

Inez tucks a stray hair behind her ear, "Nothing that you can't handle."

"I hope so."

Jackie, Slider, and Inez burst out laughing. Slider looking a little more nervous as Inez took a step towards him. Matt rose his eyebrow getting annoyed with the clique again. Digit looked at him and Matt shrugged.

"Uh that was new?"Digit whispered trying to understand this new development.

"You should see them when they talk about some of the celebrities back on Earth."

"At least they're getting along."

"Yeah well they could stand to be less annoying."

"Well I imagine trying to impress a boy is hard."

"Impressing that lughead? If they thought that that joke was funny, there's not much to impress. That was weak."

"Matt language."

"Oh whatever Dige."

Matt could stand to grumble a few more minutes. He made funnier jokes than that and they shot him down. Honestly, he would never understand girls especially his friends. He turns to Digit to whisper some more of his thoughts. When Slider makes a very blatant move towards the walking dictionary of the group. Matt blinked in sudden shock.

 _He better take that hand off her arm right now!_

"I couldn't eat that much sugar. I'd get really fat."Slider chuckles his face close to Inez. Matt narrows his eyes; watching Inez turn red. She looks away, just like Jackie did before. He hated how close Slider was to Inez.

"Uh no way."

Jackie puts her hands on her hips, "Slider come on."

"No seriously Jackie." He turns to her. Matt watches their eyes meet before Jackie smiles happy to be noticed.

He's playing with them. Matt feels a surge of protectiveness course through him. He had to protect them.

"Guys?"Digit flies above everyone. They look up to see Digit look at them and then the blank monitor. Everyone got quiet.

"We didn't forget Dige."Jackie tries to soothe her friends. She folds her hands together.

 _Oh yeah, I'm sure._

But Digit is right. They got off track. Even him. But he had to focus, Motherboard needed him. He backtracked running through the list of jobs in his head. There was only one job left and it was definitely the worst one. He had to work with kids. Kids. Kids were terrifying. He reminded himself of Motherboard and steeled himself. He opens his mouth to accept the job; him fully knowing this is gonna suck.

"Matt and I'll watch the kids." Slider interjects. Matt's words stuttered out before he could stop them.

"I'll take the, huh?"

Slider gives him an entertained look and moves towards the door, "You'll need help and besides you helped me last time. It's only fair."

"I don't need your help, go help Digit!"

Slider smiled and shook his head slowly really getting Matt infuriated. Digit flies down between the two a few chuckles directed at the two of them. Until Matt turned his glare on him. Digit stifles his giggles, deciding Slider was safer option to be around than Matt at this moment. Digit inched towards Slider who looked at the small bird.

"Come on, let's go make sure the car is ready."

"Sounds good."

Slider turned and headed to the door. Digit turned the earthlings.

"Meet us out there when your ready. Don't take too long."

Then the small being ran to the giant decorated doors. They opened and he ran out into the long hallway. Jackie turned to Matt a question forming in her mind.

"So you and Slider are going to be working together?"

Matt put his hands on his hips, "I guess. I can't believe this."

"Hmm."

Inez took her turn to end the silence inbetween them.

"Maybe he'll help us all?"

"I doubt it."Matt scoffed.

Jackie still seems lost in though before she looked at the redhead, "Nevermind. Just don't rile him up. He's here for Motherboard okay?"

"I know Jackie. I'll be on my best behavior okay."Matt's words seemed sharp at first but dulled as his reason kicked in. Jackie gave him a thumbs up,

"Then let's get to it!" She followed in Slider's and Digit's steps to the flying cybervehicle.

I have to work with Slider. This sucks. This really really sucks. Matt let out a defeated sigh; which in turn causes Inez to stop in her tracks. She spins around,

"It'll only be for a few hours. Just think about the mission and be nice to Slider and he'll be nice to you. Maybe tone the attempts at sass down too." Inez gave him a comforting pat on the arm.

 _Would everyone stop telling me to calm down! He should be told that too not just me!_

Matt gives her a look, "I got it, alright! Why don't you tell him that!"

"He hasn't done anything."

"Yes he has!"

"What? What did he do?"

Matt looked at her big soft green/hazel eyes. She didn't get it, did she? Matt shook his head.

"Oh forget it, you're too young to understand anyway."

Inez expression shifted from piqued curiosity to blatant irritation. She opened her mouth before shutting it. She reconsidered her actions.

"Fine, see you in the car then."She swiftly walked out.

"Inez wait, I didn't mean it like that."

But she was gone. Matt slams his right leg down in a show of frustration before following the smartest of the group.

 _I can't believe this! Now Inez is mad at me too!? Are you kidding me!_

Matt hears a crackle of static behind him. He turns seeing Motherboard's monitor changing colors. Distorted purples, greens, and small gray/black boxes littering her screen. A small buzz accompanied all the chaos.

 _She's getting worse._

Matt hurries out the doors. He takes the familiar twists and turns. Up a few stairs, down some elevators, and through many series of doors. All this time fueled by Motherboard's condition.

 _I can focus. I can do this._

He rounded a corner and heard a door creak. He turned to see the subtle wind pushed the door ever so slightly.

 _It's always so empty here. Its made for like a million people yet its only Digit and Motherboard here all the time. Where did everyone go? Did they go into hiding? Are they looking for the cure like Dr. Marbles? Did they abandon her?_

In the quiet he can't help but be reminded of a ghost town here. Originally built for people to enjoy and live peacefully. Only for some unseen tragedy to hit and everyone leaves. He thought of Motherboard being stuck here without any of her friends or coworkers. What a lonely existence. It made him finally move his legs again remembering how she still waited for the cure. How that they were her only hope, the only ones who hadn't left her. He ran down a set of stairs and pushed the dock door open. He saw Inez further ahead of him.

 _Oh, I caught up. Nice._

They finally had reached the launch bay. Slider, Jackie, and Digit stood there examining the cybercar. They talked in low whispers and with troubled looks. Done examining the hotrod, Slider pops the hood of the cybervehicle. He pulls out a tool from his hoodie and begins working.

'What's wrong?"

"Someone put banana peels inside. I'm just making sure everything works." Slider throws some rotting peels out in disgust.

"Who would do something like this!?" Jackie taps her foot on the ground repeatedly.

"Hacker! That's who! He must have followed us!"Digit did a quick take, looking everywhere for an out of place flowing cape.

"How could he bypass the security system for the launch bay?"Inez pulled her vest together and started shivering. Seeing how the launch bay was not as well heated as the rest of Control Central. Digit still looking carefully around answered,

"This systems a little weaker and easier to hack than the rest of the inner security systems. He's been able to steal a few ships in the past."

"Why haven't you fixed that?"

"It's hard finding programmers that are willing to put their name on a system that could kick out or keep out Hacker. Motherboard couldn't protect them or their families if they were attacked. We mostly keep the old programming of the past programmers. He can't get into the rest of Control Central usually so it works well enough."

"But you have us?"Inez looked at him confused. Digit stopped looking around to look at the small girl.

"That's very sweet Inez. But uh. Weeeell."

"It's not enough."Slider interjected. Inez looked at him suddenly. She gave him a long look before backing down.

"Oh."

Jackie looked at her friend, "Don't worry one day we will be."

Inez smiled but it fell quickly from her face. Digit took the chance to change the subject.

"These burnt banana peels smell weird. PheeeeYEW!"

Jackie turned from Inez and finally caught wind of the mephitis wafting around in the desolate bay. She covered her nose as she almost gagged.

"Oh my god. That's awful!"Jackie backs away from the rotting peels and closer to Inez. Inez also covers her nose.

"Yep, it's the Hacker's trademark!"Inez chuckled at her joke when no one else did.

"Could be worse."Matt covers his nose the smell bringing tears to his eyes.

"How could this get any worse!?"

Matt extends his arms in a mock menacing way, "They could be WORMS!"

"No!"

"Creepy crawly wiggly long pink wormy worms! All over the carboriator and motor and engine! All in the seats so when you sit down; they crawl and wiggle all over you!"

"EW! INEZ MAKE HIM STOP!"

"Matt! Stop trying to traumatize Jackie!"

"Oh Jackie, come on."

"No way Matt! Too gross! That's way too gross!"

Matt tried again to convince her it was a harmless joke. When he got a subtle head shake from Inez. He frowned and crossed his arms looking away.

"Hmph, you guys are no fun."

"Alright I'm all done."The young radster shuts the cybercoop's hood and leans back on it. Inez and Jackie still holding their noses thank him.

"Thank you Slider!"

He smiles, "Oh no problem."

Matt watches Inez and Jackie instantly be taken aback. He looked at them and then Slider trying to understand what they thought was so mesmerizing. But all he saw was Slider smiling at them leaning on the hood of a cybercar. Regardless when looking back at them he could practically see them turning into mush. Matt rolled his eyes and counted down internally.

"N-no way its a huge deal. Right Jackie?"

"It definitely was. I couldn't fix a car, that's for sure." Jackie looked at Inez a goofy smile on her face.

"Yeah it so complicated. All those parts and different liquids."

Even Digit joined in,"Motherboard will be so happy! We're really lucky to have you on our side Slider."

"Definitely!"Inez was quick to agree and Jackie just giggled enough to annoy her.

"Oh well."Slider looks to the side. While he's distracted, Jackie pokes at Inez's ribs. She jumps slightly and looks at her gal pal irritated. Jackie just lights up and widens her eyes in excitement, flicking them at Slider then Inez. She mouths something to Inez who nods. They huddle together. They giggle girlishly, happy to be noticed. Slider eyes flick back to them and they stop.

 _I have to deal with this for how long again?_ An idea comes to mind, Matt smiles if he couldn't argue with Slider. Well he'd have to find other ways to deal with him.

"Yea yea you're great, can we peel outta here, before I go bananas?"

It goes dead quiet. The group seeming to try and catch up to Matt's joke. Jackie clicks her tongue and Inez put her hand on her forehead shaking her head. Digit smiles a little, a true friend and the only other one with a sense of superior humor.

"Huh, yea we wouldn't want that." A surprising light tone breaks the quiet, before Slider chuckles ever so slightly.

Matt's jaw drops, _What? Great, good thing we share the same sense of humor. Love that._

"Yea its kinda funny."Jackie forces a cute girlish laugh. Inez catches on,

"If you think that's funny Slider, you should hear this one?"

"Yea tell me."

Inez glows and Jackie looks like she should have thought of that first. Inez starts to tell her joke. Slider laughs at her attempt at Matt's sense of humor. But Matt can't help but think its a little forced this time. But that's not his business.

"Oh nevermind."Matt lets out an extended sigh and heads to the car. He gets in the back, same seat, and prepares for a long day. Slider must have ushered the group in because Inez and Jackie soon climb in. They whisper eagerly to each other. While Matt turns his attention to the window. Digit clicks his seat belt in place and calls for everyone to buckle up.

"Yep we're good!"Jackie calls as she clicks her and Inez's seat belt in place. Matt feels his seat belt tugged. Surprised he turns to see Inez checking it to make sure it isn't loose. She gives him a soft smile.

"Just checking."

Matt blinks and nods, _Well I'm glad she's not mad at me anymore._

"Alright cybermates! Let's do this!"Digit pumps everyone up.

"Yea!"Everyone cheers.

"For Motherboard."Matt mutters under his breath.

The trip is quick much quicker than Matt would like to it to be. Every stop he is waving one of his friends off. All this time, Matt grows more and more jittery. He gonna be alone in the car with Slider. Then they are going to have to work with each other. The car stops and Matt's not ready for Digit to jump out. But his last companion unbuckles and gives the boys a parting smile.

"Play nice you two."

"Uh yea sure."Slider says a little too sarcastically. Digit gives Slider a look who shrugs with a little laugh. Matt just keeps quiet. So Digit exits and quietly shuts the door. They watch the small bird head over to the other chefs. They seem to fawn and swarm him.

 _Geez Dige is popular. Who knew._

When Matt realizes it's just the two of them. The pause between them is very evident. When suddenly it broken as Matt overhears the brunette reluctantly groan before he whirls around to face him. He once again gives Matt a slightly irked look.

"Are you gonna sit back there the whole time or what?"

Matt blushes at his unintentional childish stance and mutters quickly, "I'm coming."

He's about to get out and come over. When the urge to annoy Slider is back. He unbuckles and shouts, "Okay watch out!"

"What why?"

The brunette had turned to adjust the mirror but looked back at Matt. The sudden redhead sprawling toward him from the small opening between the chairs makes Slider lean back. He leans back like his life depends on it. As Matt shimmies and tries not to purposely kick Slider in the face. He in a tangle of arms and legs falls in his seat. He laughs finally at Slider's bothered look.

 _Hah, ain't laughing at that now are you?_

"Were you not feeling the normal way or is this normal for you?"

"Hey I didn't scratch anything."

He gets a long look and the other just accept it, "Okay then."

Slider turns on the cybercar and it roars to life. He pushes the knob on the radio and music starts to play. Matt wants to say something about how he didn't play music when Digit was here. He almost does but remembers Slider complaining earlier and Jackie taking his side.

 _If I try to fight him now, he'll just snitch on me. Whatever don't talk to me, you signed up to babysit with me. You big idiot._

He knows Motherboard would want him to try to be nice. So he keeps quiet for her. He waits for twenty minutes or so. Twenty minutes of Slider humming and turning up the music. Twenty minutes staring out the window and wondering about the Android beside him.

 _Why is Slider here again?_

Matt didn't know.

 _Didn't he say something about this before?_

He initially avoided the question.

 _"My Dad made a machine. It located the chip's IP code."_

But he did say that.

Matt frowns, wasn't Slider's Dad missing last time they saw him? Did he reappear? Matt had a feeling he hadn't. Besides didn't he have a run in with someone? Hacker probably. Wasn't it something about getting mixed up with Hacker and the ring or something? Something like that. But why is he here today? The rings not here. Radopolis isn't in immediate danger.

 _What does he have to gain? Inez and Jackie? I guess. No, he's here for something else. Think Matt think! What is his motive?_ Matt slumped in his seat and sighed.

 _He didn't do it for Motherboard._ A little voice hissed from somewhere inside him. Matt nearly turned cold. _He only helps when he has something to gain. Once he gets what he wants he'll leave._

Matt glared at the passing cybercar, _Yea, he will._ _He doesn't care about Motherboard. He doesn't care about anyone._

Matt nods to himself and sees their destination in sight. He sighed in relief, glad to not be stuck with this radster anymore. They arrive and pull into the parking lot. Slider parks and Matt swiftly gets out. He stretches his cramped legs, taking a moment to breathe. He hears Slider walk to him; Matt swivels to meet him.

"We need a plan." Slider says. Matt brushes him off.

 _Anything I say he'll just take credit for anyway._

"They're kids Slider, we'll be fine." Matt revolves and tries to walk towards the building; he is surprised when Slider reels him back with a tug on his backpack. He's surprisingly strong for such a lean borg.

"Uh okay no. There's probably 22 of them or more and 2 of us. That's terrible odds."

Matt considers his argument finally. Slightly embarrassed by the rashness of his behavior.

"Do you want to take the right and I'll take the left?"

Slider pauses and lets the words sink in. His face begins to crumble, he's clearly not trying to break out in laughter. Slider gyrates slightly to the side and begins to chuckle. Matt feels his cheeks warm and the rage swells within. Slider's laughing at him.

 _Don't you dare make me feel small again._

"Oh, you have a better idea don't you."

Slider turns back and clearly becoming vexed with Matt again, "Matt seriously we need a plan. It's late notice so we'll only be here for 3 hours today. We should each entertain the kids our way for the first 2 hours with something physical to calm them down. Maybe finish up with story time. I guess we could divvy up the kids. If there is an even number we'll go half. If it's odd; I'll take the last kid."

"I can take the last kid," Matt argues back. Slider suddenly looms over Matt giving him a serious glare. Matt scowls back even though he's forced to look up. The preteen holds the look with Slider. He refuses to back down. Slider's cool irritation seems to be wearing thin giving way to some hot anger. Part of Matt is proud that he's breaking down the skater. At the same time, he's feeling a twinge of fear climbing up his back. Was Slider always this tall?

"No. Stop arguing with everything I say. Now come on." Slider pushes past Matt and heads towards the building. Matt balls his hands up. One stupid word. One more careless action. And that skater's toast. He doesn't care if he's got a foot on him or has more weight to throw around. One more stupid thing and Matt's going down swinging. So Matt stomps towards the Podville daycare. He catches up to Slider but stays slightly behind. Slider opens the door and Matt slides in.

"Thanks."He hisses giving Slider the same smile he gave him that one time. Slider's frown deepens. Matt paces purposely ahead of him. But is surprised when Slider pulls up on his side. Matt scowls and practically sprinted to get to the door first. Slider copied him. Matt reaches the door and throws it open, barely getting in their first. He throws Slider another smile and Slider pushes past him. But they stop as all the children's laughter dies. Matt looks and sees a swarm of kids. He lets out a nervous chuckle.

"Uh hi guys, this is Slider and I'm Matt, we're here to watch you guys today."

The kids all blink together in unison. Matt looks back at Slider; who returns the look with a worried expression. Matt turns back to see a swarm of manic children about to jump him. He tenses, accepting his fate.

The first day was terrible. Matt was attacked by at least 10 different podlings and he had the stampede marks to prove it. Slider, of course was treated better but just barely as one of his podlings bit him. The teacher Mr. Tou came to save them as he had been reading with one student in the back. He apologized and introduced them to the students. Matt forgot half of them but Slider didn't. After hearing Slider's proposal, Mr. Tou agreed that Slider and Matt could split the students up into groups. Slider took his outside to play on the playground and Matt had his do an assigned worksheet. An hour later they switched. After that Mr. Tou made them clean the classroom and have story time. After storytime Mr. Tou sent them on their way with the snelfus promised.

"How many days left?" Matt tiredly slid in his passenger seat. Slider pulled a twig from his hair.

"Too many."

Matt covered his face with his hands and growled loudly in frustration.

"I hate kids."

"I don't know, they can be sweet."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious."

"What about that one who bit you?"

"Not that one."

"They'll all bit you eventually. Evil small things."

Slider bites his lip, a little twitch forming at the corner of his mouth. Matt chuckled softly. Slider seemed to ease slightly and lets out a quick laugh. It went quiet after a minute but the tension seemed to ease slightly.

"Let's go get everyone."Matt turned the radio on and turned it to his station.

"Sounds good." Slider turned it back to his station.

 _~Ey Panini~_

"I'm never touching chocolate again! It's cursed!"Jackie told then as she buckled up. Matt turned to her,

"Believe it when I see it!"

"Watch me!"

"Digit you said they were dogs! Dragons aren't dogs!"

"They aren't technically Dragons."

Inez's under eyelid twitched in a way that made the small blue bird reconsider his approach.

"So, I was a little off with the descriptions. Just adds to the fun right Inez?"

"No!"

Slider looks in the rearview at Inez. Her vest slightly singed. His expression slightly morphs into one of concern.

"Did you dog sit a fire?"

Inez still glaring at Digit nods no. "Try a 5 headed dragon who likes to run everywhere. Oh, and he doesn't throw up on you oh no. He likes to spit fire at you. I was ducking and weaving actual flames."

Jackie starts laughing as Inez rant ends. "Inez what, that's crazy! Guess we both had a terrible day! At least your dragon didn't try to bury you in a chocolate avalanche. I'm like, this is great working with chocolates. Then a bell thing rings and suddenly chocolate everywhere. I swear they did that on purpose."

Inez looks at her and shook her head, "Jobs are terrible!"

Slider angles the rearview mirror, "Wow you guys are pretty tough. I got bit by a kid, but like I got nothin on you guys."

"You got bit?" Inez gasps. Jackie shakes her head.

"Did you watch kids or little monsters?"

Slider gives a tired look, "That's what I'm wonderin."

Matt looked at Digit who was looking back. Matt with his eyes motions to Slider and rolls his eyes. Digit raised his eyebrows. Matt mouths to him _later_. Digit nods before turning his attention to everyone else. These motions had gone unnoticed by the girls and Slider. Digit chimed into the conversation and they all talked all the way home. Matt closed his eyes, a headache growing in his brain.

 _~Where the lost are the heros. And the thieves are left to drown. But everyone knows by now, fairy tales are not found. They're written in the walls~_

"We're here!"Inez squeals happily.

Control Central's launch bay door rises open and Slider bring the cybercar into the bay and parks shakily.

"Let's go see if Motherboard is back!"Jackie tugs Inez out as they had already unbuckled. They hopped out as Slider opened his door.

"You too Slider!" The girls ran to his side and grabbed his sleeve. The radster was pulled quickly along. He laughed,

"Whoa whoa slow down. You'll stretch my favorite hoodie!"

"Then hurry Slowpoke!"Inez smiled at him.

"Okay okay."

They walked off in a fit of giggles and anticipation to see if Motherboard would be there to greet them. Meanwhile Matt took his time to get out and waited for Digit to come out of the cybervehicle. After a minute of nothing he peeked in the window. He saw the small cybird somehow had gotten himself tangled in the seat belt and was wrestling to get out. Matt opened the door.

"Need some help?"

"Hah ha that obvious huh?"

Matt shrugged, "Well, it's not like I had anything to distract me."

"Yea it seems your distraction just left."

"Yeah well I'm not mad about that."

"Oof that bad?"

"Yea."

"He's the worst."

"Really? I thought you two might be able to bond over surviving today."

Matt stuck his tongue out one side of his mouth, growing frustrated, the belt was practically stuck to his friend. He unbuckled the belt from its slot. It helped a little. But he still had to tug a little and stick his fingers in certain knots to give them some much needed room. The belt groaned and suddenly vanished back into it original position. Digit let out a relieved sigh,

"Thanks. I don't know how I get myself into these positions."

"You can say that again."Matt thought about his current problem. He shook his head and looked at Digit more serious than before.

"I don't trust him."

"Why?"

"He has some kind of plan Digit. He's always scheming."

"Hmmm."

"Look I don't know how to prove it but I still don't think we should trust him. He helped out last time but that was for his home. He never helped when some other place was in danger."

"I don't know Matt. You wouldn't accuse what's her name um oh Creech from Tikiville of that."

Matt looked away at the empty cardboard boxes piling in one corner of the launchbay. He seemed to study them before looking back to Digit. A new type of stubbornness feuding his beliefs.

"I might."

It was Digit's turn to shrug,"I don't know if we should trust him per say. I mean this is the second time we've been around him. And he told us the Doc may have gone bad. _*sad little sigh*_."

"Oh Dige-"

But Digit beat him before Matt could finish, "But he did help last time. And that's a lot more than most radsters did. Even more than King Dudicus."

"Please that guy never helps out."

"Yea yea but Slider did. And I don't know if what he said about the Doc is true. But I feel even if I don't know, that we should trust Slider. I think he's a really good guy."

"I don't know about that."

"Well, even if you don't know. You need to get along with him. He had the locator to Motherboard's chip."Digit snapped at him.

Matt recoiled at the sudden spurt of anger, "It's really convenient he had it."

The two gave each other frustrated looks. The redhead turned away from Digit. He crossed his arms.

"Of course you'd take his side."

"What does that mean!"

"It doesn't mean anything!"

"Let me tell you something Matt."

"What!?"Matt hissed.

Digit fanned his wings in a downward position and attempted to calm the two of them down. He took a breath and looked Matt in the eye. The small black eyes looked into the bigger hazel ones.

"Okay okay let's take a step back. I'm worried about the Doc and you're worried Slider will be trouble. I get it but we aren't in the position to do anything but hope for the best."

Matt scowled,"You're right."

"So let's make a deal. You get along with Slider as much as you can. And we'll both keep an eye on him."

"Yea I guess that works."

They shook on it. Before Matt grew serious, "I don't think Dr. Marbles betrayed us."

Digit kicked the landing platform, "If he did, we're in a lot more trouble than if Slider did."

 _~I can't wait for Doctor Marbles. Talk about an icon~_

The first day was over. Together the cybersquad had made 12 snelfus.

"Nice. We're on track!" Matt comments.

"My plan is flawless." Jackie puffs out her chest. Matt laughs and gives her a playful shove. Jackie in good spirits retaliates with a slightly rougher push.

"Jackie what would we do without you?"

They begin to roughhouse. Slider and Inez look at each other after watching the two of them. They nod to each other and both silently judge their companions.

"10, 11, and 12. Perfect. Now where will I put them?" Digit opens his glove box and shuffles inside himself for a few minutes.

"Hmm, there's not really a good place here to store the money. Anywhere I put it, it will get crinkled or mixed around. What should I do?"

Slider must have overheard him because he walks over from Inez to Digit. He kneels and smiles.

"How about I rig up a bank for you?"

"You can do that?"

"Hey if I can make a fake ring. I can make a bank."

"Can it be blue?"

"Sure."

"That be great! Thanks Slider."

"No prob Dige. And you can call me Sly if you want."

"Well okay."Digit said excitedly.

Matt stops playing with Jackie, _did I hear that correctly? Did he just use our nickname for Digit? Him? That is our nickname, he doesn't even know Digit!_

"Dige do you have—"Slider began listing off the stuff they would need for their bank.

"Oh I know where one of those are!"Jackie said.

"That's great!"Slider turned to her.

"If we hurry we can probably get the bank built real fast."Inez jumped in.

"Let's get to it then!"Jackie cheered and started off to find her assigned items.

Matt still stood in place. He was still reeling from the familiarity Slider was beginning to use with his teammates. They weren't that close, were they? He was missing the progress being made around him. Inez tugs on his shirt and snaps him out of his daze.

"Matt come on, we need to obtain some screws!" The small brunette not waiting for his response pulls him along. Matt turned back to see Slider drawing some blueprints out. Digit pointing out something to adjust or fix. Inez pulls Matt out the open door. But all the redhead could care about, was he could swear he saw Digit and Slider smile at each other before the door shut.

 _Keep an eye on him, my foot._

 _~When you don't trust banks, make your own~_

Matt watched as Slider made the last few adjustments. The last tweak and he stopped and moved aside. There stood his promised blue bank. The others let out a collective delighted noise. He being one of them. Even if he didn't trust the Android before him; Slider was sure impressive sometimes.

"That's pretty cool Slider."

Digit gives him an encouraging smile. Matt looks away a little embarrassed. But turns back deciding it probably wasn't something he should be embarrassed about. He looked to see Slider look at him a little surprised. Slider scans his face probably looking for the sarcasm. But Matt shrugs in a harmless and honest way. Slider turns to say something only to be swarmed by the girls again.

"Yea! You're really great at building things Slider!" Jackie bats her eyes at him.

"So talented! That's so cool you can literally make anything that you want! You'll have to teach how to do that sometime!" Inez blushes a little but her inner nerd was coming out in full.

"Oh it's like not that big a deal."

"Nonsense! It's breathtaking!" Inez disagrees.

"Absolutely!" Jackie agrees.

The girls continue to prattle on and on. Sick of the onslaught, Matt regrets saying anything.

 _This is what I get for being caught off guard and nice._

"Heh no really guys, it's not a big deal. Y'know a lot of other radster can like do this?"

"Yeah but they're not here."Jackie purred softly.

"Maybe that's our luck."Inez added on.

"Ew."Matt remarked curling his lip up in disgust. The ladies near the teen continue praising him with compliments; slowly becoming uncomfortable the brunette backs up. Digits rolls his eyes. The Motherhen propelling himself up and over. He shooed the females away from Slider.

"Alright alright, enough!"

Inez frowns and folds her arms in a foiled manner. Digit sees Jackie take another step closer. He shoots her one more warning glare. Jackie relents before giggling. Matt watches Slider send a look of thanks Digit's way. Dige nods in understanding.

Matt frowns, _Oh no, girls like me. Ooooo. Stupid Slider._

A small ringing came from inside Digit. The small cyboid opened his glove box and pulled out an attached alarm clock. He turned it off and stuffed it back inside.

"It's getting late, earthlies. Time for you to return home. We'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Cool—" Matt begins.

"Wait what about Slider?" Inez motions to the radster.

"What about me?"

"Are you just gonna head home for the night?"

He thinks on the question, "Oh, I guess?"

"That's pretty far Slider. That could really add up cost wise." Jackie comments.

Matt jokes, "Why don't you just stay here? Save you time and money."

Everyone looks at him. Matt looks back, "What?"

"I'm sure Motherboard wouldn't mind." Digit scratches his head seriously considering the offered up idea.

"That's a great idea! You'd be right here in case anything went wrong! How cute, it's like a slumber party!" Jackie adjusted one of her bracelets on her left arm.

"Oh I don't kno—"

"Hey with MotherB phasing in and out again. It would be nice for some company." Digit left the offer open. Slider looked at Digit with bright eyes and a small happy smile.

"Well okay, sounds fun."

"How wonderful." A motherly voice cuts through the crowd. Matt shouts excitedly,

"Motherboard! You're back!"

The overhanging monitor lights up with the familiar Motherly face. She smiles on the screen.

"Hello everyone, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Motherboard!"Inez repeats. Motherboard smiled at the smallest of the group before her eyes fell on Slider.

"Hello Slider."

"Ma'am."

His eyes fall to the floor as hers remain on the quiet radster for a moment longer. Before she turns her attention to Digit.

"So was the chip truly on U-WANT, U-BID?"

"About that."Digit cleared his throat while adjusting his cap.

 _~Melanie Martinez's K-12 is perfection~_

"I see, this has gotten more complicated than I originally intended."Motherboard tilted her head downward in sudden deep thought.

"Yeah Hacker has a way of doing that."Inez agreed quietly.

"It seems Dr. Marbles is still missing as well."

"Nothing's for sure though."Jackie said.

"I know, but it, hmmm. No you're right nothing has been proven. We will wait to hear from the Doctor."

 _*Beep Beep Beeeeeeeep*_

Motherboard's eyes lit up at hearing the second alarm, "Is it already that late Digit?"

Digit nodded while trying to make the alarm clock turn off.

"Digit why don't you go help Slider get his things and get him settled?"

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow kiddos." Digit finally made the alarm stop and ushered Slider away talking about how they can get popcorn, movies, and more sleepover related items. Slider smiled nervously but made sure to wave the girls goodbye. Inez and Jackie return the wave wishing him a goodnight. Matt huffs discreetly.

"Well cybersquad it seems today has come to a close."

 _Whew good. I'm seriously sore._

"Motherboard, I wish we could stay longer. I have so much I wanna tell you. And with you always phazing in and out. It's hard to do."Inez frowned.

"I wish I was around more as well. But with the severity of the viral attacks. I never know how long I have before the next attempt at a shutdown occurs."

"I know. I just miss you."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you not suffering."Jackie admitted quietly.

Motherboard smiled, "I won't always be sick. But until then seeing you all briefly or if I'm lucky talking to you longer than expected keeps me going."

Matt blushed and smiled. His teammates mirrored the sentiment.

"And you all are working so hard. I know that your plan will succeed. I thank you for all your hard work." Motherboard congratulated them all. Motherboard's screen wavers slightly, static crackling on the screen. She looks slightly pained and takes a short breath.

"Motherboard."Matt weakly watches her suffer again. The leader of Cyberspace closed her eyes.

"It's time to head home earthlings. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Motherboard nodded subtly which opened a portal. Inez walked over to the portal,

"Feel better Motherboard. We'll be back really soon."She waved her goodbye and jumped in.

"Yea, we'll beat Hacker! We always do!" Jackie was about to step in when she turned back. Her smirk was mischievous.

"Tell Slider that I think he could totally rock that blue tank."

"Hm?"Motherboard hummed in curiosity. Matt pushed her in.

"Yeah yeah she doesn't care."

"Matt you jerk!"

"Blue tank?"

"Nothing Motherboard. I think she had a minor stroke. Do me a favor and don't pass that on."

"Why? Do you disagree with Jackie?"

"Yeah, I don't know why they were talking about that. But I think red looks better on him."

 _There's no way that snob is gonna get a fashion upgrade. Not on my watch._

"Oh I understand. No worries." Motherboard gave him a little wink. He smiled glad that Motherboard understood him. She probably was the only one. Still even though that was taken care of, a little worry still remained. It wormed around inside his gut. He didn't really like the idea of Digit and Slider spending time together one on one. What if Digit came to like Slider more?

 _But I can't do anything about it._

"Matthew? Is there something else you want to talk about?" Motherboard asks softly. Matt turns to her again glancing back.

"I, uh, no, bye MotherBoard!" Matt says and jumps in the portal. Motherboard turns to look out one of the many clear panels showing her the many wonders of Cyberspace. She took a few slow pained breaths as her temperature spiked and pained rolled on her like waves on a beach.

Hacker's trying to get the chip. And Doctor Marbles is nowhere to be found.

She thought of the reality of him never returning to her. The potential loss of another dear friend, another empty room in Control Central. She began phasing in and out again. Before finally vanishing under a wave of static.

 _~I think Matt and Jackie could be a great couple. She's there to reel Matt in and he'd help her calm down. I just melt every time they're cute together~_

Matt pulls the covers up over his shoulders, turning off his lamp. Obi snuggles up beside Matt trying to share in the warmth. He had finished his homework, eaten dinner, showered, and reluctantly he earlier had tried to call Iseul. He remembered the past fear he had felt. What would he say? How would he explain blowing off his calls? The rings echoed inside the phone making Matt have to take a deep breath to calm himself. He got his voicemail and swiftly decided to try again at a later date. Matt turned on his side, things were getting a little too stressful lately. Iseul, Slider, just everyone was beginning to get under his skin. He was almost positive he would come in tomorrow and Digit would be charmed. He could almost hear Digit now,

"Matt, he's so funny and mature! Did you see his hair it's so shiny! We should just add him to the Cybersquad permanently."

Matt represses a noise of disgust. He has to find a way to separate Digit and Slider. They were getting too close. Digit was his friend and he didn't need Slider to replace him. But that was tomorrow's problem. So he closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he's waking to is his alarm clock. He changed and ran downstairs with time to spare. He heard the familiar sounds of his family's daily breakfast ritual. His Mother making herself coffee. His Father reading a book and his Grandma eating her breakfast. Matt enters the kitchen,

"Good morning!" He shouts excitedly and a little too loudly. His Mother greets him just as loudly, coming over to give him a tight hug. His Father annoyed shushes them both, only to be shushed by his Grandma.

"Let them be happy Bill, when you get to my age nothing makes you happy. You're old and everything hurts." She snipes at him.

Matt gives her a wounded look; his Grandma laughs. "Well except my grandson."

Matt brightens, hugging his Mother for a few more seconds before letting go. Obi enters the kitchen barking excitedly. Circling Matt, his Mom, before jumping up trying to steal some of his Grandma's food. She pushes the dog down before waving her fork at Matt.

"Matthew feed your crazy dog before he eats my pills again!"

Matthew laughs, slapping his knees gently to gain Obi attention. Obi pants happily. His ever changing focus now presently on Matt. Matt coos at him,

"Come on boy let's get you some food! Would'ja like that!?"

Obi lets out an excited bark, running towards Matt. His tail wags rapidly as Matt opens the lower cupboard and opens the seal. The smell of dry dog food hits him and he recoils slightly.

"Ugh."

His dog hops on his waist whimpering and drooling. Matt pushes him off and scooped some out and filled his bowl. Obi barrels for it consuming it faster than possible. Matt takes his time to put the food away and grabs his water bowl. He fills it with water as his Mother sits beside her Mother drinking her coffee.

"Matt did you call Iseul back yet?" His Mother asks conversationally.

Matt froze as he put the water bowl down, "Um I tried, I got his voicemail. I'm gonna try again later."

"Ok Sweetie."

"Don't take too long Matt, or he'll not want to hear from you."

"Bill stop trying to be helpful." Granny clicks at him annoyed, "You take all the time you need honey."

Matt nods and begins making himself breakfast. The words sink in and he begins to fret over losing Iseul friendship. He thinks back Iseul's words. He feels a little twinge of something. The familiar fear sinks upon him. He couldn't call Iseul just yet he couldn't risk it. He had to get over whatever this was first. He finishes breakfast and bids his family goodbye to rush to the bus stop.

The school day goes by as usual. In his second class, he begins plotting how to separate Slider and Digit. Maybe save Inez and Jackie but that may be impossible. He felt a tap on his forehead. He jumps. Looking ahead angrily,

"Tala!"

"Matthew?" The history teacher Mr. Johnson turns to look annoyed at Matt. Matt apologizes quickly,

"Sorry Mr. Johnson."

"No, no please tell us what was so important to bug Ms. Ocampo?"

"Ooh sir, she she um—"

Matt turning red thinks quickly to save himself from a possible detention, "A spider on her back sir! It's really big!"

Tala acts along letting out a shriek or maybe she fell for it; Matt didn't know and didn't care. The classmates around begin looking for the spider and growing worried about the tiny arachnid. Mr. Johnson begins heading towards them. Tala swats at her back and Matt does a flick motion near her back. He smiles,

"Got it, its dead everyone, no worries!"

"Really?"

"Yes sir."

"Huh, if that's solved then everyone please your attention back to the board." Mr. Johnson pauses searching Matt face for any sign of falsehood or a slip in the act. Matt unflinching in his resolve to his story is able to make Mr. Johnson relent and head back to the board. Matt sends Mr. Johnson an especially nasty glare. Tala turns a smirk on her face,

"Sorry about that I didn't think you'd scream."

Matt shakes his head and grins. "Thanks for playing along. I really can't afford a detention after school today."

Tala gives him a cute probing look, "Spill?"

The way she says it shows she's trying to be polite and give him the option of not having too. But Matt knows she really wants to know. He leans in, they're already whispering but just in case. He changes a few details in his head and tells her. "It's that Slider guy."

"The one from another school?"

"Yea, I think he's trying to steal a friend of mine."

"Digit?" She guesses. Matt nods. "How'd you know?"

"You told me he's already got Inez and Jackie. So, it would only be a matter of time before he comes after Digit. They go to the same school, right?"

"Kinda, it's a little complicated, cause their older. And they get bused around a lot. Anyway, he's been hanging around us lately. School stuff you know. Anyway, he's just being friendlier to everyone."

"Isn't that good?"

"Not really. Everyone's kinda leaving me out to talk to him. And I think he's focusing on Digit." Matt realizes how sad that made him look. He opens his mouth to make him look less pathetic. He feels a hand touch his. Tala gives it a comforting squeeze before releasing it.

"Matt, I'm sorry. What are we gonna do?"

Matt shrugs. "I made some plans, but I don't think there any good."

She looks around, "Tell me?"

Matt tells her the on the spot plan, altering the details to protect Cyberspace yet still get the meaning across. The brief synopsis is he's gonna ditch Slider to watch the kids and hang with Digit to convince him somehow to let Slider go home. They fought over it before but if he persists enough Dige might listen to him. Tala's face becomes increasingly troubled as he goes on.

"I don't think I like that plan Matt, you have to watch the kids. That's what you volunteered to do. Besides if the plan backfires, it'll put you in a really bad light. Maybe you should focus more on Digit in a different way."

"Like how?"

"What if you pay more attention to Digit, like what's the word? Take up all his time and be nice? Maybe that's how you'll beat that skater."

Matt thought on this. If he found ways to separate them during the day and wear Slider out. Maybe he could limit the damage done at night. He smiles, "Maybe that's what will work."

"But just be careful about it and not your usual way of doing it."

"What does that mean?"

She gives him a radiant smile. "You tend to wear your heart on your sleeve. And I'm afraid Slider'll pick up on that. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt. I'm tough as nails." Matt puffs out his chest sure of himself. Tala raises her hand to cover up her laughter.

"Just remember he won't be around for long, and even if everyone's blown away by him. He's not going to replace you or anything. Don't be so worried."

Matt thinks on this. That was a very good point, "Aw Tala, you're such a good friend."

Tala giggles and nods. Matt just smiles. The school day went along and after heeding Tala's advice. Matthew decides to listen to her advice and abandon his plans. He does decide on a subtler plan. He thinks participating more with the other members and concentrating his focus on Digit might lessen Slider's influence. Though even if it doesn't he's sure eleven days will bring the end of this adventure and Slider's involvement in the squad.

 _I hope._

He heads home on the bus and waves goodbye to his bus friends. He runs swiftly home and greets everyone. He is jumped by his dog. His Grandmother gently moves Obi away with her cane and greets Matt with a kiss on the forehead and a sugar cookie she had freshly baked. She ushers Obi away with his leash and promises of a walk. Obi barking loudly and every so often jumping slightly. Matt munches on his cookie hearing the door shut as the two embark on their walk. Matt jumps up the stairs and barrels for his room. Motherboard is waiting for him.

Matt's portaled to Motherboard's central room. He slides out hitting the ground. He moans and sits quietly letting the pain slowly go away. It's not his best exit, but not his worst either. He looks around Jackie and Inez are talking to Slider.

"Matt!" Digit flies over to Matt from behind him. Matt smiles, "Digit!"

Digit is already in his chef clothes. He's glad the scuffle they had before is not affecting them now. By Digit's demeanor and tone he has forgiven Matt.

"Hey how did the sleepover go?" Matt whispers to Digit. Matt watches Digit's eyes light up.

"It was great! We watched Finding Mr. Perfect, and Slider showed me some tricks. We ate some Couscous I've always wanted to try to make. Slider said it was good. Oh oh and then we listened to some music Slider likes. It was ok. Not really my thing, but Slider said that was fine. Then Slider showed me this movie franchise called Battle Battle Robot something he's into, it was really good."

He puts on a tight smile, "That sounds really fun Digit. I'm glad you had fun last night."

"Yea. Hey—"

Digit cut himself off to look up. But Matt knows who is behind him. He looks over his shoulder. Looking up at the girls and Slider who are all looking down on him.

"Hey Jackie, Inez." He greets warmly.

Jackie gives him a look and Inez coughs. So slowly Matt resigned and looked at the last person he has yet to greet. Unbothered, Slider waits on him. The small redhead feels the inner need to resist, to hiss out something warranted from a begrudging resign. Anything that would show his complete lack of obligation to this social hierarchy. He briefly entertains this idea until he remembers his focus is Digit and the girls. He could do this for Tala not Slider. He has to play nice.

"Slider."

Slider reacts indifferent to him. Yet Matt can see the small glimmer of triumphant in those coffee stained eyes. He leans slightly downward.

"Matt."

"So I heard you liked my hoodie."

Matt blinked, _Wait, what? Where did that come fro- oh no. Motherboard._

"Uh sure. I mean it's the only thing you wear so yeah it's a nice staple."

 _Was that a little harsh?_

Slider narrowed his eyes, and pulled back. Jackie read the brunette's body language and tsked at her friend.

"Real mature Matt."

"Sorry."Matt shrugged.

"Alright enough guys." Inez huffs, the group focuses on her.

"Yea we only have a few minutes before we have to leave. And as fun as your discussion is. It we don't have time to continue at this—"Inez cuts herself off to look at Jackie, signaling her.

Jackie picks up, "We have things to do. So, let's get on it!"

"Sure." Slider replies coolly.

"Let's get going!" Digit waves the group towards the door. The girls hurry along. Slider looks down at Matt before slinking away.

"Coming Matt?" He throws back casually. Matt scowls at his back, hearing the unspoken challenge in Slider's words. He takes a second to compose himself,

"You know it." Matt replies. He sees Slider throw a look his way, surprised to see a smile thrown his way. The doors close and Matt's still wondering why he smiled at him. He frowns he could've sworn that smile seems ill intended, but it didn't match anything in his vocabulary under that label. As he stands he recalls that Slider smiled at him like that before when he bested him at skateboarding. Matt represses an angered noise, the word he was looking for was satisfied.

 _Just stick to the plan._

 _~The Cyberchase theme song is lit af. The spanish version of it is not. And that's the tea sis~_

"Play dolls with me!" A podling girl yells at Matt while tugging on his sleeve. Another podling girl pulling on the other,

"You promised to read Mango Town with me! Are you a liar?"

"No and I will! Please stop pulling on my shirt!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Yes I am!"

"Hey boss, why do you wear stupid looking shirts?"

Matt turns on the other podling girl, "I don't wear stupid looking shirts!"

"Yes you do!"

"Matthew please quiet them down!"Mr. Tou the teacher calls from the back.

"Yes sir!"

"Girls please stop pulling on my shirt. I'll read the book with you if you stop!"

"NOOO!"They scream together and tug him violently back and forth. Matt frowns and rip his arm from one podling's grip. Not prepared she falls forward and crashes on the ground. Everything goes silent, Matt can't seem to move or breath.

"AAAAAAAH!"The podling begins to cry.

"No hey uh it's okay! Here you wanna tug back on my shirt?" Matt tries to comfort the podling girl. She smacks his hand away. The other starts to sniffle and begins to wail too. Matt looks between the two and tries everything to make them stop crying. He makes jokes, begs, and starts to promise things. Mr. Tou comes over and picks up one podling and begins shushing her.

"It's alright. Maybe you'll know now not to pull on bot's sweaters."

"B-but he was mean!"

"And were you a little mean too?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

He looked at the little poddle. A soft but stern look. She stared back fiercely, little tears sparkling in her eyes. Mr. Tou held strong. After a minute she started to crumple and twiddled her thumbs.

"Maybe I was a tiny little bit mean. But not much, okay!"

"Hmm, I'm glad you're being honest. You're Papa will be proud."

"Yeah, well I'm kinda the most honest in my family."

Mr. Tou laughed but nodded in agreement. Matt watched the exchange in shock and admiration.

He makes it looks so easy. _How does he do that? No no focus, the other one!_

Matt turns to the other but saw Slider is rubbing her back. He dropped his mouth open in disbelief.

 _What is he doing over here? His kids are over there!_

"Hey now. If you get up we can go play on the swings."He rubs her back in slow, steady circles. She slowly calms and starts to hiccup that she does want to play on the swings. He reaches out his hand and she slowly puts her hand in his. They walk to the outside but not before Slider throws Matt a snide look.

Matt looks down, _Whatever. I was never good at this anyway._

The day wraps up and they are paid. Slider pockets the snelfus and Matt focuses on pulling a splinter out of his thumb. Slider heads out without him and Matt tries to follow him.

"No wait Matt, I need to talk to you."

"Oooooo."Slider whispers. Matt glares at his retreating form and heads back to Mr. Tou. He releases the tip of his thumb from his mouth. As he before had tried to pry the splinter out with his teeth.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about today Matt. My students can be rather pushy sometimes."

Matt blinks not expecting an apology, "No I'm sorry, I messed up. I didn't mean to use that much force. I'm not used to dealing with kids. And I'm not so great at comforting them much either."

Mr. Tou smiles, his mustache peeling up, "You'll learn, it just takes a little time. I do have to say next time be a little more careful. My student is fine but she is rather small."

Matt ducks his head in shame, "I'm sorry."

"I know you'll be good with kids one day. It'll take some time but I'm sure when you have kids of your own, you'll understand. That's how I learned."

Matt smiled, "Yeah that sounds about right."

Mr. Tou nods, "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Definitely."

Matt waves goodbye to him and runs out the door. He passes by many small podlings with their teachers close behind. He passes through the office and they buzz him out. He sprints towards the familiar cybercoop and hops inside.

"So?"

 _So buzz off._

 _Oh wait, that's too mean for him._

Matt turns towards the curious radster. There's no way he's willingly giving Slider ammo to use against him later.

"He just told me he's sorry."

"Oh."

"Let's get out of here."

Slider shrugs and starts the car. It's a slightly awkward ride but they quickly pick up Inez and Digit. Inez has everyone roaring in laughter with her latest misadventure.

"And I was like aaaah!"

"And they were like roar!"

Matt and Slider burst out laughing. Slider giggled as they parked and Jackie ran towards the car. The organizer ran to them while waved her arms frantically.

"That's not good."Digit remarked seeing the panic in Jackie's form. She ripped open the door and screamed.

"Its Hacker guys! He bumped up the bid!"

"Noooo." Digit breathed out.

"I was on lunch break and in the lunchroom with Mousse; she's great by the way. Anyway they had the bid playing on TV. Hacker threatened some cowboy borg and raised the bid to 150 snelfus."

"That's so much!"Matt shifts his seat belt to make it have more room for him to breath. Digit takes off his chef's hat to fan himself.

"How much will we need now?"

"Like 200 snelfus should probably work."Slider turns a sharp right and passes a random meteorite looking thing.

"So we have to do twice the work. But that's twice the work. Uuuuh."Jackie sinks in her chair.

"Come on guys we can do this. Besides there is only 9 days left we'll be fine." Inez pushes a bang back in place.

"I can adjust the bank when we get back."

"I guess we can all pick up more hours, seeing how we need twenty dollars instead of ten now."Jackie sighs.

"Great."Matt comments and everyone starts to giggle at his sarcasm.

 _~Slider's spanish voice actor sounds so young, while Matt's sounds like an old man, it's so trippy~_

Matt was right. It did suck. They were on day 6 and they had finally earned 200 snelfus. A few painfully long days of Slider's whining, whiny kids, long hours, and stupid stupid podlings. So Matt happily looked at the snelfus they made and felt accomplished. When along came Wicked and Warren Plotnick who had bumped the total up to 450 snelfus.

"We need like 500 snelfus now!? Come on!"Matt groans. Slider looks from the monitor to him,

"Chill okay, we'll just figure out a new goal of saving. It's not a big deal."

"I don't know Slider. We're all working as hard as we can. How are we gonna make that money?"Inez moves closer to the young inventor. Slider touches his chin suddenly in thought. Jackie raises her finger having been struck with another idea.

"What if we get more borgs to help?"

"That's a great idea! We can get everyone in Cyberspace to help out!"Matt agrees and Jackie smiles.

"Wait, what if Hacker interferes with that? Maybe we should take a quieter route."Slider suggests. Jackie thinks on it.

"You have a point. If we rally Cyberspace. He might rally all the villains or steal the collected money. There's no telling what he'll do."

"So then what do we do?"Digit puts his wings on his head becoming very distressed. Slider bites his lip before coughing catching the group's attention, "I might have an idea. Dige can I use your phone?"

 _~Look, I don't dance now. I make money moves. Say I don't gotta dance. I make money move ~_

The team looks stunned as Slider finishes up his call. He smiles, "Yea Dee says he can send the money."

"What? How did you get him to just give us the money?"Jackie looks at Slider.

"I mean he didn't just give us the money. Its for Motherboard."

"But still, wasn't it kinda scary to just ask for money from your you know king?"Jackie asked.

"No?"

Jackie looked at him in disbelief, "Does that happen often?"

"What?"

"That you can just ask for money from like kings?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I know Dee so like its not that big a deal. I don't really need money that often. But he doesn't mind covering some of my bills."

"You know him?"

"Yeah he's my Dad's friend."

"They were friends?"

"Jackie why is this so weird to you?"

"Because like we don't know our leaders where we're from."

"Okay?"

"Monarchs are weird here."Jackie shook her head.

Matt looks at Inez, "What do we do now? I mean we have the money now."

Inez shrugs, "Work it back. We'll get all we can and send it back to him."

Slider smiles, "I'll make the rest back and send it his way. He's not worried about it."

"Huh maybe we should've just called before. Saved some time."

They work diligently for the rest of the days. All they make, they keep and compile into one. They get the loan from King Dudicus. And soon the eleventh day comes and with it the needed 500 snelfus.

"Yeeees!"Matt fist bumps Inez.

"Come on, we need to go to the Auction site!"Digit shouts.

The groups flies the cybercoop to the auction site. Before they hop out with the cash. Matt does a quick check and not seeing the creepy cyborgs. They run inside with the bank of money.

"Stop stop we're here!" Digit burst through the doors. The room surprisingly empty due to the inner instenity of the borg seated at the front. Matt sees the familiar back of Hacker. He feels the sudden spike of fear and lets out a soft breath. Hacker whirls around frustration clear on his face. He scowls deeply at them.

"Ah so you've finally arrived."

Jackie speaks up, "We're here for the chip."

A cackle comes from the woman behind Hacker, "Isn't everyone?"

"You won't win the chip from me. Not this time!"Hacker took a menacing step towards the group. Digit gives him a nervous glare,

"Watch us! 500!"

"What! How dare you!?"Hacker charged at the small cybiod. Digit was quickly lifted from the ground and shook violently.

"You pugnacious small-minded cyber turkey! I'll make you regret putting a bet on the table!"

"I don't care! I'm here for Motherboard!"

"What a hero!"Hacker mocked him.

"No, don't shake me harder!"

"Hey!" Jackie and Slider called and hurried over trying to get Hacker to release him. Slider tugged on one arm while Jackie scratched at Hacker's hands.

"Ow! I'll show you!" He let one hand go to grab Jackie. Inez rushed forward pulling Jackie away.

"Stop it Hacker!" The little brunette called as Matt looked at Wicked ready to engage her if she jumped in. In the middle of her cackling at Digit's pleas to let him go; she turned to see the Auctioneer about to close the deal. Her eyes widened with understanding.

"Hackie!"

"You'll never beat me!"

"Hackie!"

She rushed at him, "Make a bid! Make a bid!"

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

"SOLD!"

The room went silent. Hacker turned and stuttered, "What?"

The Auctioneer smiled and shrugged, "You got outbid. Better luck next time."

"We did it!"Jackie yelled. Hacker dropped Digit who started to laugh in relief.

"We got the chip, we finally got the chip! After all this time we did it!"The small cyboid lifted his wings in victory.

"Alright!"Slider hollered.

The Auctioneer strolled over to them and handed Matt the chip. Matt felt the chip beep and buzz happily in his hands. He looked at Digit.

"Dige we're gonna cure Motherboard."

The cyberbird grinned hopping to his feet. The girls and Slider swarmed Matt taking turns to hold and admire the chip. All of them ignoring Hacker and his squad.

"Have you really forgotten about me so soon?"A chilling voice spoke behind them. The group stopped their celebration to slowly turn back to Hacker. He was now surrounded by Wicked and his henchbots. Jackie sneered at him,

"Whoops I guess we did."

Hacker scoffed, "I came here for that chip and I'm not leaving without it."

"Really?"Inez adjusted her glasses holding out her hands for Matt to hand her the chip. He did. The Auctioneer counted the money quietly.

"Well no one leaves until I make sure all the money is here."

"Good to know. So I'll be taking that chip now." Hacker advanced on them.

"Uh no."Jackie huffed.

"Don't you protect the patrons from theft?"Slider asked the Auctioneer who had counted about half of their cash. He stopped and smirked,

"Me? No way. You protect yourselves here. Not my business."

"Tite. Guys come on, we need to go."Slider backed up.

"No one leaves until the cash is counted and Motherboard help you if it isn't."The Auctioneer said as bills slipped from hand to another. He pressed a button and all the exits were suddenly blocked by a metal walls.

"RUN!"Digit called and propelled up. Inez tossed him the chip and the group split up running everywhere looking for exits. Matt ran to the side as Wicked pulled out her broom and sped after Digit. They circled around the chandler. Wicked hot on his tail.

"Oh come on my pretty, gimme that chip! It's so not your color."

"No way! Jackie catch!"Digit dropped the chip and Jackie jumped up and caught it. She ran quickly up the stairs as Wicked pulled out her wand.

"Well if we're gonna play games. Muga buga bugaboo boo!" A zap and a flash later. A giant worm started slithering after Jackie.

"OH GOD NO!"Jackie screamed and ran faster. On his side, Matt ran up the parallel staircase. He headed to Jackie.

"Jackie quick!"

"Matt there's a giant worm!"

"I won't let him get you, trust me!"

"Here!"Jackie gave him the chip and fled down the stairs. Matt ran towards the worm. He hopped over the head as it ducked to meet him. He slid down the long pink body. He landed on his feet. Delete ran in front of him.

"Ah ah ah."

"Sike!"

Matt tossed the chip to Inez who had snuck up behind Delete. Delete jumped and barely altered the chip's path with a poke of his claw.

"Drat!"

Inez caught it and whirled around only to see Hacker in her path. He swiped the chip from her grasp and sneered at her.

"Don't think will work again. I won't allow it."

Inez gasped, "How did you?"

"Aw how telling it is that you think your tricks will work again and again."

He turned from her to the Auctioneer, "Are you done yet you lilypad hopping fool!?"

The Actioneer turned to him, his lower jaw slightly protruding at that comment.

"No you green faced stinkbag. It's a lot of snelfus to count."

"Hurry then!"

"Then stop distracting me!"

Inez grabbed the chip. Hacker clasped it tighter. She tried to pull it from his grip. Hacker refusing to relent got the two of them in a tug of war. Hacker nearly dragging Inez across the room.

"HACKER LET GO!"

"Not this time! Ha, if only you were on my side. This persistence would be rewarded."

"No thanks!"

Matt ran over to the squabbling pair, he tugged on Hacker's cape who in turn ripped the cape from his fingers. He yanked the chip in the air with one hand; the other hovering over his cape protectively.

"Don't touch me you red rat!"

"Let go of the chip Hacker! We won, just give up!"

"You didn't win! You might beat me over and over again. But not this time! You're not getting this chip and you're not saving her!"

"Watch us!"Jackie yelled at the other staircase. Buzz blocking her from coming any closer.

"Don't even think about it!"

Wicked cackled from the air watching them struggle, "Aw you all tried so hard too."

Inez frowned at her. Matt looked at the height Hacker had on him. Delete circled behind them. They were trapped and chipless.

"It's not over."The redhead looked up at Hacker.

Hacker looked down at him, "For you and Cyberspace. It is."

"Got it!" Digit zoomed down again. He yanked the chip from Hacker.

"Again! I'll deactivate you cyberturkey!"

"Oh no!"Delete ducked as Digit took a wide turn to stop him from grabbing the kids.

"Alright get out! Before you wreck something!"The Auctioneer pressed the button and opened the doors. Inez grabbed Matt's hand and they ran for the exit. Digit zoomed out the open doors,

"Come on earthlies! Let's end this once and for all!"

"Wait guys!"Jackie looked at the smirking Buzz in front of her. The small bot took a menacing step towards her.

"You're trapped!"

"Not again!"Jackie retreated a step up. When she heard a squeak from above her. Slider slid down the railing and scooped her up.

"Come on Jaxs, let's go!"

"Yea!"

He hopped down and quickly let Jackie down. Jackie smiled at him cutely and he smiled back. Buzz spun around and they took the hint and ran to catch up with Inez and Matt.

"Jackie, what was that?"Inez seemed to try to hide the hiss from her voice.

"What are you talking about~"Jackie giggled.

Matt rolled his eyes, _Now they're gonna fight about it? Stupid girls._

"STOP!"Hacker yelled at the group as his group made it through the doors. But Digit was already in the front seat. They hopped in as Digit sped off Hacker close behind.

 _~If you got your ticket, raise your hand~_

They had lost him somewhere inbweteen a few sites. Digit and his masterful dodging skills truly were something to brag about. Jackie held the chip close as they saw Control Central.

"We're almost there!"Matt practically screamed.

"Motherboard's gonna finally be cured!"Jackie giggled and squeezed the chip even harder to her chest. Digit smiled,

"Hacker won't be able to cause us any more problems. No more taking over Radopolis. The Doc can come out of hiding. Yeah the Doc."Digit droned off.

Matt frowned, he wished he could take that worry from Digit but he couldn't. But at least they had the chip. Whatever happened they would find out and he would be there for Digit.

"Hey do you think Motherboard will need us after all this is said and done?"Inez asked Digit. He looked at the rear view mirror briefly.

"Of course Inez, where did that come from?"

"I don't know I was just thinking about it."

"She won't kick us out Inez. She'd never do that."Jackie turned towards her friend. Matt nodded.

"Yeah that would be totally rude." Matt folded his arms behind his head.

"I don't know. She just brought us here so suddenly. I'm worried she won't need us after this and we'll be sent back. I don't know, it was a stupid thought."

"Inez, she would never do that. But if she tried, I wouldn't let her. Not my watch."Digit promised her. Inez smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

They landed and everyone threw off their seat belts. They ran inside and to Motherboard. Through the many twists and turns they finally reached her. As the doors opened they saw her fizzling in and out. They heard a few coughs and saw her screen flash with more and more static.

"Motherboard?"Jackie ran to the suffering ruler. Jackie in a futile attempt to comfort the pained being put her hand on one of the many beeping and purring consoles. Motherboard smiled at the small lady and her soft heart. The static seemed to calm slightly.

"I'm alright, it's just a small spell."

"We have something that might help."Inez closed her hands together and looked at Motherboard worryingly. Digit flew over to her and landed carefully. He held the chip up and smiled at Motherboard prouder than ever.

"We finally did it Motherboard."

The cyberruler took a look at the chip. Her emotions seeming to halt altogether.

"Can it be?"

Matt nodded motioning to the chip, "It is. We got it!"

A smile never seen on Motherboard appeared briefly. She smiled and if she could cry. Matt was sure there would be tears in her deep sad eyes.

"I knew you all could do it."

"So Doctor Marbles he, do we know?"She looked around the room looking for one of her closest friends. Digit shook his head,

"Oh uh he'll, we'll find him soon. Let's just get you better first."

"Ah yes yes you're right. He'll turn up soon."

"Okay okay come on Dige. Put the chip in."Slider urged the small cyberhelper. Digit nodded,

"Alright let's get this show on the road!"

Digit placed the orange chip in. It took its time slowly sinking into the dusty slot. It beeped and hissed and purred. When it was fully settled and started working. Motherboard waited as her sensory system caught up to the chip's interruption of the virus's daily intervention.

"Uh, huu I, something's wrong, Ah! Aaa!" She closed her eyes hissing as her screen started to fade. She started fading as random words tumbled out with shrieks of pain.

"Motherboard! What is this? What's going on!"Inez watched the lights around her flicker.

"It's draining me!"

"What! That's not possible!"Slider watched out the clear window ceiling seeing the distant sites blink as well.

"HaCk AtTTtttt cccch. Ha Ha He lllll ppppp."Motherboard started acting unintelligible and her screen went black. The lights went off inside Control Central. All the surrounding sites went black as well. Even the vents inside stopped. Everything stopped and went silent. Matt could hear Digit's panicked breaths. Matt counted slowly, praying the worst had not just happened.

 _*Bbbbbbrrrrrrr*_

Matt nearly jumped hearing a phone inside the dark. He heard Slider answer,

"Hello?"

"Dee? Dee is that you? I can't, no, I can't hear you? What are you saying?"

"Why is King Dudicus calling you?"Inez asked from somewhere in the dark. Matt could hear soft _no no no_ from in the front.

"Digit? Bud, it's gonna be okay?"Matt started walking forward fumbling in the dark.

"No no no! Motherboard come on!"

The lights suddenly turned on. Jackie shrieked and jumped.

"What is going on!? Someone tell me what is going on!"

"Dee?"Slider looked at his phone as it disconnected. Inez looked at him,

"What did he want?"

"I-I don't know. He sounded freaked out, he wasn't making any sense. Inez I don't know what's going on! I have to go to Radopolis!"

Matt saw the skater turn to leave.

"Leaving so soon?"

Matt felt his body freeze. He turned to see Hacker's face plastered where Motherboard used to be. Matt's jaw dropped. The sickening grin of triumph. Matt couldn't believe it, it was MotherHacker.

"H-how?"Inez put her hands on her face in horror. Digit backed up in shock.

"Where? What? Motherboard?"

The looming face looked down at Digit.

"Is stupidity all you have to say right now my flawed creation? Look at your inventor now. I'm finally where I belong. Ruling over all of you."

"Where is Motherboard!?"Digit finally snapped out of his shock.

"Oh do calm down cyberturkey. She didn't go far. She's in that chip."

Matt watched Digit look at the chip still inserted into the operating system. His eyes filled with conflicting emotions. He looked at his wings in horror.

"I did this?"

"What did you do to the chip!"Slider pointed his phone at Hacker's giant screen. The bobbling green head turned towards the cyberteen.

"The same as I do with everything. I changed it. Instead of healing her, it sucked her inside and placed me in her stead. That's it."

Slider blinked looking shocked. Jackie shrieked, "We got outsmarted by HACKER!? HOW! WHY!?"

"Bring her back!"Digit shrieked.

"I don't think so. And seeing how I've finally won. There are going to be quite a few changes around here."

"Changes?"Matt repeated back.

 _So we're gonna be kicked out? What's gonna happen to everyone now?_

"So it's safe to assume that right now you're taking over the sites. That's why everything turned off and back on."Inez folded her arms and glared at the screen. Hacker's grin grew as he shifted his eyes from Jackie and Slider to the smallest of their group.

"So smart Inez. Truly your intellect is something noteworthy."

"I guess. What are you gonna do with us?"

"Inez you need not worry. You're friends might have something to worry about."

"I go where they go."

"Tsk such a waste of potential."

Matt looked at Inez, confident and unyielding. He looked back at MotherHacker and he knew they would stop him. They had too.

"We're not just gonna accept you Hacker! Cyberspace won't tolerate you either!"Slider jumped back in. He practically stomped over to where Digit stood. He grabbed the chip's handle and started to pull.

"If you put Motherboard in here! I'll fix this thing and get her out!"

Hacker watched the cyberteen struggle for a minute before laughing loudly and obnoxiously.

"Just keep laughing Hacker. You just wait!"

"Pull all you want. I'm the only won who can eject that chip now. And besides."

Slider stopped for a second with the way he ended his words. He looked at MotherHacker who looked at him with a sudden shift in attitude.

"You won't be able to accomplish your goal. Not now. It's over, I won."

Slider turned his head like he had been hit. Matt could swear he saw the glimmer of water in his eyes. Before the sudden returned, the teen scowled at the Dictator.

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Hacker laughed at him. Digit put a wing on his arm as Slider tried to return to pulling the chip.

"No, we'll find another way to get her out. If you keep pulling you could hurt her."

Slider let out a frustrated breath and let go. Hacker finish laughing.

"Oh what a good boy."

Digit's wing returned to Slider's side in support and Slider went quiet. Matt turned to Jackie who watched Slider. Digit turned to the group.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Wait don't you want to know about Doctor Marbles?"

Digit froze as Matt exhaled sharply.

"What is there to know?"

"That he is here."

Digit whirled to the screen. He tried to look brave as he addressed the question Matt had seen seen him struggle with this last week.

"So he works for you now?"

Hacker frowned and then he sighed, "No. Unfortunately he seems to be stuck on Motherboard as much as you are."

Digit seemed to melt from painful acceptance to practically glowing with hope,

"Really?"

"He didn't turn."Digit repeated.

"He didn't!"

"No cyberturkey, he's made from a quite stubborn material."

Digit looked at Matt and Matt smiled widely at him.

"But there is some bad news."

Digit looked back at his creator, "What could be the bad news?"

"You've given me enough time to figure out how to use these portals."

Matt gasped, "Run, everyone run!"

"Come on!"Slider ran ahead of everyone towards the door. The group started to head towards the door when a green portal ripped opened in front of the kids. Unlike Motherboard's old portals it started sucking them towards it. Slider being the closest was now being pulled in with the surrounding air/objects not bolted down. Inez, Digit, and Jackie grab the sides of Motherboard's old panels to stop from being sucked in.

Matt being closest to Slider saw him struggling to pull forward and out of the portal's powerful grip. Inez and Jackie scream Slider's name in terror. Even Matt couldn't help himself and called out his name in worry. Matt saw Slider look back at him; the evident fear in his eyes turning to panic is too much. Matt slowly stretches out his leg.

"Slider reach!"

Slider struggled to pull his hand towards Matt's outstretched leg and in a moment of miscalculation falls forward. He hit the ground and sucked towards the portal. Matt felt his grip release almost instantly. He started being sucked backward.

"Matt what are you doing!"Jackie yelled.

Too concerned to answer Matt somehow spirals forward and hits the ground briefly. He grabbed Slider in a hurry and yanked him back slightly. Who was now instead being sucked back across the ground now being pulled back in mid-air. Hacker had moved his portal higher to torment the teen. Slider was clearly struggling to not scream in pure dismay.

"Ha ha ha, what's the point in holding on! I already won! Just accept your loss!" Hacker gloats on Motherboard's monitor. Slider gives Matt a distressed expression, after looking at the nearing portal inches from his feet. Between the portal and the others screams it seemed the end was coming. After all, Hacker was out to destroy Motherboard. And he would probably destroy them too. So this portal would probably lead to nowhere but but—

 _The end._

Matt looked at Slider. They had seconds left. He didn't know what to say or how to help. He couldn't stop Hacker. He couldn't pull Slider or himself away from the portal. He was powerless. All he could see was the portal coming and Slider's terrified eyes. If he could do anything he wished he could take that fear from the annoying radster. Maybe he could.

"I won't let you go Slider. No matter what, I won't."

Slider barely had time to nod before he was engulfed. The fear hadn't disappeared but his own had. Maybe that was enough. Matt watched his own arm disappear. He recoiled as his legs sprung out. It didn't matter though as he was being overpowered.

"MATT!" A collective cry of his name came from behind, his teammates. But it was over all too quickly. The coldness of the portal engulfing him. Cold and noisy. He opened his eyes, the feeling of surprise alarming him. He barely has time to collect himself as he and Slider were being tossed and turned. Around and around, they spun on the sides of the portal. It dragging them up, down, right, and left.

"Hold on!"Matt tried calling to Slider. The inside of the portal was different. Matt couldn't help but notice the distant lighting bouncing around. Green swirls accompanied the lightening around them with sick distorted hues of purple, orange, and brown.

Slider kept his eyes closed. But the radster screamed as they were thrown around. The tossing got more and more violent. To the point where Matt couldn't keep his hold on Slider with only one hand.

"Slider, Slider! Reach for me!"

He didn't know if he was being ignored or not heard. But Slider didn't respond. Matt tried again.

"Come on, Sli-"

A flash appeared near Matt. It startled him and made Slider flinch. More reassured that he needed a better hold on Slider. Matt used his strength from all the farm work to bring the brunette close. He wrapped himself around the skater. Slider jolted from him slightly probably out of repulsion. But then weirdly eased into the embrace. Matt felt his face grow a little warm. He freaked out until he realized he was wearing a sweater. He almost cried in relief. An entrance emerged as they flew around a corner. Wherever they were going, whatever happened. He was going to protect Slider. Mind made up, he braced for impact. They were spit out violently. Collapsing on a cold floor, Matt scrambled up first and pulled Slider from the portal entrance. Once a safe distance away, Matt let out a laugh.

 _We're okay! And we're alive, so alive!_

He felt Slider's arms tremble ever so slightly. He looked down, waiting for Slider to rip himself away. Instead he saw Slider starting to shake violently and having a hard time breathing. The ginger knew he had to act fast; Matt slid down leaning on his calves. He propped Slider on the wall behind him.

"Dude, its ok. It's over now." Matt said in a tone so soft, it surprised him. Slider glances over at him, panic still overriding his senses. Matt tries again, he remembered how Slider had comforted the kids at the preschool. He hopes this will work. He reached slowly towards him. Matt began to rub his back in a soothing motion. Soft, non-threatening ovals. Slider says and does nothing, seeming to withdraw deeper into himself. Matt feels doubt rising up, was this even working? Was he making this worse? Matt looks away feeling dumb, but still continuing. Why him? Jackie would have been better at this anyway. He isn't good at making others feel better.

He feels the shaking decrease a little. Matt looks at Slider again. Soon the shaking ends. The uneven breathing morphs into soft normal breathes. Matt retracts his arm. He did it, he really did! Slider slowly turned back to Matt, his eyes narrowed. Matt moved back and stood.

 _Must be hard having me comfort you huh_. It made him smile in spite.

"Maaaaaaaatt!" Where are you!" Digit emerged from the portal. Jackie and Inez tailing him. Digit saw Matt and body slams him in relief. Matt hugged him back, glad Digit and the others made it out safe. Inez and Jackie after seeing Matt was fine. Both ran to Slider who was now standing.

"Slider!" Inez shouts.

"Are you alright!? Did you get hit with a lightning bolt!? You looked so scared, that must have been so scary for your first time! Do you need a bandage!? Do cyborgs even need bandages!? What are we gonna do!?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You were so brave Slider! You handled that so well! What happened to you two? You probably saved Matt!" Inez gushed.

"Uh um I um—" Slider became flustered. Slider holds his hands up, mouth gaping as he tried to find the right words. Matt smirks maliciously and opened his mouth to really let that jerk have it.

Let's see how cool you are when I tell everyone what actually—

Matt feels Digit pull on his shirt almost asking him to help or maybe stop. Matt was astonished that Digit wants to help that, that, that snob. Well Matt wouldn't. No way. Digit gives him a pleading look.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

He feels another tug, more frantic. Matt looks away, Oh Digit.

"Guys." Matt interrupted the girls turn to him. Slider as well. The alarm as clear as day on his face. Matt reconsiders his decision. Seeing Slider squirm was giving him a sick satisfaction he had never felt before. But a cough from Digit made him lose the nerve again.

"We came through the portal and Slider made sure we didn't die. We're fine." Matt lied.. The words almost tasting just as bad as they sound. He looked at Digit disgusted with himself; but found Digit giving him a proud smile. Matt turns still annoyed but also feeling a small twinge of delight. The girls squeal in expected delight.

"Slider, I knew it! You're so cool! How do you even do that!?" Jackie flatters.

"It's just innate, right? You should take note Matt."

Matt scoffs at Inez and looks up to see Slider giving him a questioning look. Matt scowls back.

 _It wasn't for you. Don't get used to it._

Slider takes the hint and drops his gaze to speak to Jackie and Inez.

"Just got lucky, I guess."

Matt watches his eyes bounce back up to him. It catches Matt by surprise.

"But I wouldn't mind it happening again."The smile Slider directs at him is spellbinding. Matt can hardly believe it.

"Digit? Can it be?"

Everyone stopped to look at the sudden sixth voice. The portal vanished and behind it was none other than the currently missing Dr. Marbles.

* * *

 _Hey guys, sorry but there won't be a bonus story this time around. I may add one later. But next time, I'll make sure there's two to make up the difference. Anyway I really hoped you enjoy this chapter and let me hear from you soon!_


End file.
